


Un Año a Tu Lado

by zbgfans



Category: Blamasu - Fandom, Dragon Ball, 黒ザマ
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbgfans/pseuds/zbgfans
Summary: Cuando Trunks regresa a pedir auxilio al pasado, menciona que ya había estado todo un año peleando contra Black. Sin embargo, desconocía la existencia de Zamasu. Donde estuvo él todo ese tiempo?  Porque nunca lo había visto?"Un Año a Tu Lado" relata la historia de como Black y Zamasu se fueron uniendo a través del tiempo por lazos indestructibles de amistad, confianza e inclusive... amor.
Relationships: Goku Black & Zamasu, Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 2





	1. Las Heridas de la Soledad

Un saiyajin malherido arrastraba los pasos por el bosque. Esa noche no había luna, era guiado por sus débiles sentidos entre la densa oscuridad hacia su hogar. Llegó a la puerta y de un fuerte empujón la abrió. Soltó un quejido ya que su cuerpo reaccionó con dolor ante el esfuerzo. Todo estaba oscuro pero ya conocía bastante bien el lugar, se tambaleó hasta el baño y encendió la luz. Soltó otro gruñido de dolor al comenzar a quitarse la ropa. Se miró en el espejo…

 _“Maldito Trunks… me las pagarás mal nacido…”_ , pensó él, al ver su cuerpo tan herido.

Plastas de sangre seca estabas adheridas a su piel e hilos de sangre fresca escurrían de las heridas abiertas así como de sus párpados y de sus labios. Abrió el botiquín del baño y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas. No podía evitar quejarse ante el ardor que la medicina le provocaba.

— ¡Tsk!... ¡Esto es tan humillante para un ser como yo!— exclamó Black con furia.

Continúo limpiándose, tener un cuerpo mortal le estaba ofreciendo toda clase de nuevas experiencias a Black. Unas mejores que otras, pero en general, la adaptación estaba cambiándolo. Sutil y lentamente, el cambio en él estaba sucediendo, era inevitable.

Después de ducharse con sumo cuidado para no lastimarse más, se dispuso a descansar. Era la primera vez que lograban herirlo tanto.

 _“Me estoy volviendo muy confiado”_ , pensó Black mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

Miró su mano y la flexionó, le era increíble pensar que con esas manos que alguna vez perdieron el tiempo haciendo el “bien”, ahora eliminaban a quienes ensuciaban la belleza de la creación. Suspiró y miró el Anillo del Tiempo, sonrió de lado al recordar la gran cantidad de escoria que ya había sido erradicada gracias a él.

Sin embargo, había algo que aún le faltaba… Ya había acabado con todos los Supremos Kaioshin excepto uno… Se trataba de su antiguo maestro Gowasu. Con la muerte de este, el último dios destructor desaparecería.

 _“No puedo seguir postergando eso… si llegaran a saber de mis planes seguramente me eliminarían…”_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Y aunque no necesitaba de gran fuerza para matar a Gowasu, si requería fuerza de voluntad para decidir qué haría al encontrarse con el Zamasu de ese mundo.

 _“Es que yo ya no soy él… ¿Cómo le explicaría todo esto? ¿Y si no cree en lo que le digo? ¿Qué tal si el no piensa igual que yo? El ni siquiera conoce a Son Gokú y todas sus estupideces…”_ , dejó la taza en la mesa de noche y se recargó en la almohada _. “Pero él es necesario… no puedo seguir lastimándome así, este cuerpo no sana con la rapidez con la que él me sanaría.”_

Black no sabía qué hacer, aprovechando los zenkais tan característicos de los saiyajin se había fortalecido de una manera espectacular. Ya había exterminado a muchas otras razas débiles en otros universos y planetas. Pero siempre que era herido, tenía que esperar a curarse. La ventaja de tener a Zamasu era única, podría aumentar su poder a niveles inimaginables y en poco tiempo, aprovechando las habilidades del aprendiz.

Porque en ese momento, era lo único que le importaba a Black, ganar poder. Volverse poderoso, invencible… La vanidad también se estaba apoderando de él, sabía lo bien parecido que era gracias al cuerpo huésped que habitaba. Una belleza digna de un dios. En este punto, los cambios en la personalidad de Black eran notorios. El derramamiento de sangre, la cruel e inhumana tortura que les implicaba a sus víctimas era algo que disfrutaba demasiado. Algo inimaginable de hacer cuando aún era un simple kaioshin.

Poco a poco se apropiaba más y más de las células saiyajin que su cuerpo contenía. La sangre de esta raza guerrera y sus primitivos instintos violentos y sádicos se iban gradualmente apoderando de la mente de Black. Y él no oponía ninguna resistencia a esto, al contrario, era algo que anhelaba. Cada vez que encontraba su rostro en un reflejo, su antiguo ser se apartaba más de él. Era… de cierta forma mortal, sus órganos, sus huesos… Ya no se sentía completamente parte de aquella tranquila raza de dioses shin-jin.

Mientras tomaba su té un rugido interrumpió el silencio de la cabaña. Tenía hambre. Frunció el ceño, odiaba tener esas necesidades tan absurdas. Fue a la cocina, tomó algo de comida y regresó a la habitación. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo reaccionaría Zamasu ante situaciones como esas. Black suspiró, probablemente todo sería más fácil con Zamasu a su lado. Tendría con quien conversar, con quien compartir el té, con quien planear estrategias para atacar… en fin, era algo que realmente quería.

Desde que había llegado a la Tierra había quedado fascinado por la belleza del bosque y la tranquilidad que hallaba en la soledad de su ser. Conforme los días pasaban Black se había aburrido de la constante “rutina” que había creado. Levantarse, ir a la ciudad, pelear, regresar, comer, dormir. Claro, no todos los días eran exactamente iguales pero todos tenían una monotonía que se estaba volviendo cansada. Eso sin contar todas las nuevas cosas que Black iba descubriendo acerca de su nuevo cuerpo.

Le molestaba un poco tener necesidades como comer tres veces al día. Y es que no comía poco, comía demasiado. _“Bueno, para tener una gran energía supongo que debo comer bastante…”_ , pensaba él en los primeros días en la cabaña. Su gusto por el té no había desaparecido, y había descubierto nuevas variedades de té en la Tierra. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto lo que alguna vez escuchó decir al Señor Bills: _“La Tierra era un planeta gourmet”_. Al destruir las ciudades, disimuladamente cuidó los lugares en donde se abastecería de comida pues sabía que sería algo importante para él.

Y había una última cosa muy humana que había observado y que le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa: el amor. No lograba concebirlo, ni siquiera se esforzaba en entenderlo. No quería entender un sinsentido que llevaba a los mortales a sacrificarse en vano, a ponerse a ellos mismos en riesgo antes que a la persona amada.

 _“No hay hipocresía más grande”_ , pensaba Black al recordar cuando aniquiló sin piedad a una pareja que intentaba huir. La chica se aferró al muchacho al verse acorralados por Black. El chico abrazó a su novia y le dio a Black una mirada llena de terror. Black comenzaba a formar una esfera de energía en sus manos y escuchó al chico decirle a su novia que la amaba. El chico se puso delante de la chica y le rogó a Black que la dejara huir. Fue en vano, antes de que el chico terminará de hablar Black lo había acuchillado y con un ataque de energía desapareció por completo a la muchacha. El chico gritó al ver la escena y murió desangrado en el suelo mientras veía a Black alejarse en el cielo.

_“Es un reflejo de su necedad, de su estúpida voluntad en querer existir. Y no lo merecen, no merecen el regalo de la razón otorgados por los dioses. No merecen nada, excepto la muerte. Me enferman con su vano dramatismo romántico.”_ , pensó Black.

Pero debía admitir que en toda su existencia jamás se había sentido con tantas preguntas. Disfrutaba estar solo, hacer lo que hacía… pero, quería la compañía de alguien que lo entendiera, de alguien que compartiera sus ideas. Y se sentía furioso en tan solo pensar de forma tan sentimental. Black había pasado y visto tantas cosas, que cuidaba cada paso que daba. Entendía que no podía haber espacio para errores.


	2. Te Necesito

Pasaron unos cuantos días, Black ya había sanado. Aun había molestias pero se había recuperado lo suficiente para poder hacer lo que tenía pensado. Se levantó de la cama, se cambió y salió de la cabaña. Cerró los ojos e intentó buscar el ki de Gowasu. Se concentró los más que pudo, hallar un ki tan lejano era complicado. Era la última pieza del rompecabezas.

….

Gowasu preparaba tinta, debía haber bastante para las lecciones de hoy. Esperaba con tranquilidad a su aprendiz, el cual se hallaba preparando el té de la mañana. _“Zamasu ha mejorado bastante desde que llegó, eh visto cuanto ha progresado en su fuerza y en su conocimiento.”_ , pensó Gowasu. Recordó los primeros años de Zamasu en el templo y las dudas que lo aquejaban. Poco a poco, iba comprendiendo las cosas que su maestro le enseñaba. Gowasu se sentía confiado en que había hecho una buena elección. Incluso le había tomado bastante cariño a su aprendiz, era como un hijo para él.

De pronto, el anciano sintió una repentina presencia desconocida que se desvaneció casi tan pronto como apareció. Era una presencia maligna, pesada y poderosa. _“¿Qué habrá sido eso?”_ , se preguntó el anciano a sí mismo. _“Seguramente fue solo mi imaginación, nadie más que los dioses saben llegar a este lugar. La presencia que sentí era de un mortal, no hay forma de que ellos lleguen hasta aquí.”_ , añadió y continuó con sus actividades.

Black miró a su alrededor, ese lugar le fastidiaba. Tanta tranquilidad, tanto silencio y a la vez un lugar alejado del núcleo de la maldad en el universo. _“La inutilidad de los dioses reside en su estúpida creencia que solo deben observar sin interferir. Son tan ingenuos y por eso mismo merecen desaparecer.”_ , pensó Black. Cada paso que daba lo acercaba más al templo y su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Era complicado ocultar su ki. Su plan estaba tan cerca de completarse que casi vislumbraba el paraíso que planeaba crear.

Suspiró y sonrió de lado, podía sentir el ki de Gowasu en el patio. Estaba solo, el otro ki presente se hallaba un tanto distante. Interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del templo, Black abrió las puertas del patio de un golpe. Gowasu volteó rápidamente en asombro.

— ¿Qu… quien eres tú?— preguntó el anciano un tanto desconcertado

—Eso no necesitas saberlo tú, viejo decrepito. —contestó Black mientras concentraba el ki en su mano, formando una cuchilla resplandeciente.

Gowasu abrió sus ojos con miedo, fueron segundos llenos de terror hasta que Black terminó con su vida. El cuerpo de Gowasu cayó al suelo, una enorme herida abría el pecho del anciano kaioshin. Black no sentía nada, su antiguo ser estaba tan alejado de él, que ya no sentía nada en absoluto. Black se agachó y tomó los nuevos pendientes, en su mano destruyó los que había cargado con él desde el pasado. Miró el cadáver que yacía en el suelo. Era definitivo, su antiguo ser había muerto por completo en ese acto. Ya no veía al anciano como una figura de autoridad, ni siquiera como alguien que alguna vez fue su maestro. No era nada, excepto un estorbo.

De pronto, la puerta del templo se abrió y de ella salió una esbelta y delicada figura. El ki que percibió Black no era maligno en absoluto. Se preguntaba cuál sería el estado del kaioshin en este tiempo. ¿Seguiría persiguiendo los mismos ideales? Zamasu abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver la escena delante de él. Suspiró exaltado al ver a su maestro muerto a los pies de aquel misterioso hombre.

—¡Su excelencia!, ¡su excelencia!— gritó Zamasu al ver a Gowasu inerte en el suelo.

El cuerpo de su maestro se desvaneció en el aire antes de que Zamasu llegara a acercarse por completo. Black observaba sin inmutarse, no había duda de que Zamasu aún era tan débil como él mismo lo había sido alguna vez. Zamasu miró el suelo vació, el responsable de la muerte de Gowasu se hallaba justo delante de él. Aquel hombre alto, vestido de negro y que irradiaba un ki enorme y maligno.

El joven kaioshin se sintió atemorizado, pues si había llegado aquí a matar a su maestro, no podría ser nada bueno. Aun así, Zamasu levantó la mirada y vio el rostro de aquel hombre, quedando perplejo ante la belleza de este. Era un mortal, el mortal más hermoso que jamás había visto. Black le sonrió y se quitó el otro arcillo de la oreja. Le ofreció el otro pothara, Zamasu estaba nervioso pero accedió.

—Tú también querías hacer esto, ¿no es así?— preguntó Black.

 _“¿Qué yo también quería esto?, ¿a qué se refiere?”_ , pensó Zamasu. Lo invadía la curiosidad en saber quién era ese hombre.

—No lo niegues. Sea cual sea tu estado, sé que querías esto. Toma, con esto ambos seremos supremos kaioshin— continuó Black.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó Zamasu, seguía sin comprender por completo que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Para la sorpresa del kaioshin, se trataba de otra versión de él, en otro tiempo. O al menos eso fue lo que entendió. Sin dudarlo, se colocó el arcillo y accedió a la invitación del extraño misterioso.

—Viajé hasta aquí por justicia, para erradicar el mal… y a fin de completar ese plan, te necesito…— dijo Black mientras le extendía la mano una vez más.

Mil ideas chocaban en la mente de Zamasu, pero sabía que seguir a ese hombre era lo indicado. Su corazón jamás se había sentido tan agitado, sentía una sensación extraña en su estómago que calentaba de una forma inusualmente tierna todo su interior. Tomó la mano del saiyajin y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Esas oscuras lagunas eran tan brillantes que casi sentía que Black podía leer su mente.

Black miró las claras iris grises de Zamasu, era tal como lo había pensado. Su convicción no era tan fuerte como la de él. Sin embargo, confiaba en que eso no sería un problema. Se abrazaron, para Black fue sellar el plan, asegurar que la extinción de los mortales se llevaría a cabo. Para Zamasu, fue el primer contacto físico con un mortal. Sentía la suave respiración de Black cerca de él, sus brazos fuertes y musculosos rodeaban su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío y un ligero calor en el rostro.

Se soltaron, el silencio volvió a reinar en el templo y ambos se mantuvieron callados.

—Vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. — dijo Black en un tono seco y a modo de orden. 

Zamasu se quedó callado, a pesar del instantáneo encanto de aquel extraño no terminaba de procesar las cosas. Seguía en shock, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

—E- espera… Dices ser yo pero… tu ki no es igual al mío. Hay algo diferente…

—Te explicaré las cosas después, ahora vámonos.

…

Llegaron a la entrada de la cabaña, Zamasu volteaba a su alrededor, era un hermoso lugar.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó Zamasu

—Entra, te dije que te explicaría las cosas después…— contestó Black mientras abría la puerta.

Fueron a la cocina, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra y Black se encargó de preparar el té para ambos. Zamasu no dejaba de pasear la mirada por el lugar, a pesar de ser un lugar mucho más pequeño que el templo, se sentía mucho más libre. Su ritmo cardiaco no disminuyó ni un solo segundo. Al contrario, se elevaba ante las atenciones del hermoso mortal.

Miraba como sus manos que se veían tan fuertes, maniobraban los utensilios de una forma tan delicada. El movimiento de sus oscuros ojos, la seriedad de su rostro… la forma en que su oscura cabellera se suspendía en el aire, desafiando la gravedad. Tragó saliva e intentó despejar su mente, _“¿Qué clase de dios miraría así a un mortal?”_ , se preguntó Zamasu regañándose internamente.

—Tu té. — dijo Black mientras colocaba la taza frente al kaioshin.

—Gracias. — contestó Zamasu. Le dio un sorbo a su te mientras el saiyajin se sentaba delante de él. Hizo una mueca al pasar el té, era un sabor amargo.

Black miraba al kaioshin entre sorbos, Zamasu seguía pareciendo desconfiado pues evitaba su mirada. Era extraño tenerlo delante de él, visto desde afuera Zamasu se veía tan… delicado. El Zamasu de esa línea había pasado por un entrenamiento en el templo mucho más largo que él. No conocía a Son-Gokú y su sentido de justicia no tenía la misma fuerza que el de Black.

— ¿Qué piensas de los mortales?— preguntó Black rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

—Los… ¿mortales? ¿A qué te refieres?— contestó Zamasu un poco confundido.

—Sí, los mortales. ¿Cuál es tu percepción de ellos? Contesta con toda sinceridad… saberlo es muy importante para mí.

Zamasu suspiró, ¿Cuál era el propósito de esa pregunta? El rostro de Black seguía serio, pero sabía que le estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

—En mis primeros años de aprendiz batallé mucho con las ideas que tenía con respecto a ellos ya que no eran iguales a las de Gowasu-sama. Toda mi vida, eh visto a los dioses “observando” y pasando por alto las atrocidades que esos primitivos seres comenten en contra de sus planetas, de los dioses y de ellos mismos. Me fastidiaban mucho los sermones que me daban cada vez que expresaba mi pensar. Al ser un dios creador me limitan a eso. Tener el poder de crear pero no de destruir la maldad… aun cuando los dioses de la destrucción no hacen su trabajo…

—Entonces… ¿estarías de acuerdo si te dijera que la respuesta a ese problema es erradicar a los mortales?

Zamasu se extrañó, ¿realmente había escuchado bien? Cada vez que hablaba de esa manera era enfrentado a un discurso de moral y buenas intenciones sin sentido.

—¿L- lo dices en serio?— preguntó Zamasu abriendo los ojos en sorpresa.

—Claro que sí, te dije que era tú. Conozco tus intenciones, lo que has pasado… y comprendo todo. Con sus debidas excepciones, claro está. Como te habrás dado cuenta ya no soy “tú”, completamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Explicártelo es un poco complicado, pero será después. Por ahora, me alegra saber que aún conservas esa forma de pensar.

—Aún no había terminado… después de tantas lecciones, reflexión y de pensar... cuestiono mucho mi forma de ver las cosas. Gowasu-sama me decía que los mortales tienen un fin distinto en el universo, era algo con lo cual los dioses no debían interferir. Ha sido de las cosas más difíciles para mí de comprender, no siento simpatía por los mortales pero… creo que no pensamos _exactamente_ igual.

—Entonces… ¿quieres decir que no estás de acuerdo? ¿Crees que merecen seguir existiendo?— preguntó Black de una forma mucho más seria, sus ojos se veían aterradoramente tranquilos y fijos sobre el kaioshin.

Zamasu se sintió un poco de temor ante la helada mirada de Black.

—No… no es eso. Simplemente estoy confundido. Lo que ya eh aprendido choca bastante con lo que tú me propones. Pero, ya no voy a regresar al templo, ¿no es así? Me alegra saber que al fin alguien entiende…

—Y no solo lo entiendo, ya convertí en acciones mi forma de pensar. Llevo unas cuantas semanas aquí, solo. Tiempo suficiente para entender que mi forma de pensar solo podía ser compartida contigo y al parecer… me equivoqué.

—No, ¿No entendiste lo que acabo de explicar? Mis ideas solo se han revuelto un poco, le doy importancia al entrenamiento para ser Supremo Kaioshin.

—Yo te di la oportunidad de convertirte en eso y no te exijo que rechaces tu forma de pensar. Bueno, supongo que será mi trabajo reavivar ese amor por la justicia en ti. Aunque no lo creas, eres importante dentro de mis planes.

— ¿Importante?

—No viajaría hasta otros universos por algo que me es inútil. 

— ¿Podría preguntarte una cosa?— dijo Zamasu un poco nervioso.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú me conoces bastante, pero yo no sé ni cómo llamarte. ¿Te debería llamar Zamasu?

—Black, llámame de esa manera. Ya te dije que no somos completamente iguales.


	3. Sentimientos Extraños

Al terminar de tomar el té, Black salió de la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas Black?— preguntó el kaioshin.

—A la ciudad, necesito ir por algo. Tú quédate aquí. — respondió Black.

Zamasu sentía curiosidad por ver aquel mundo en donde Black imponía su fuerza, pero prefirió hacerle caso. La diferencia en cuanto al nivel de poder entre ambos era bastante significativa y no quería correr un riesgo, no con Black. Zamasu miró por la ventana, mientras Black se alejaba en el aire y suspiró. ¿Cuál sería la historia de su misterio _? “Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle… hay tanto que quiero saber de él”_ , pensó Zamasu.

Al quedarse solo en la cabaña, comenzó a explorar el lugar. Era una cabaña muy grande, espaciosa y bellamente amueblada. Black parecía tener todo en orden, hasta que Zamasu abrió los estantes de comida, todos habían sido vaciados. Solo quedaban pocos envases de comida enlatada. _“No puedo creer que se alimente con esto”_ , pensó. El kaioshin siguió su recorrido por las habitaciones, todas lucían abandonadas. Llegó a lo que parecía la recamara principal, esta obviamente estaba ocupada. Ropas en tonos oscuros y grises en los muebles, un par de botas extras cercas de la cama y las sabanas no habían sido acomodadas.

Zamasu sonrió. _“Es un desastre”_ , se dijo a sí mismo. En otras condiciones, habría acomodado las cosas, pero apenas conocía a su nuevo compañero. Se acercó a la cama y tocó el colchón… al tacto con la tela sintió un escalofrió subir por su brazo y expandirse por el resto de su cuerpo. _“Debo estar volviéndome loco”_ , pensó Zamasu y salió de la habitación.

Finalmente, Zamasu llegó a un último lugar en la cabaña, era la biblioteca de la persona que alguna vez habitó aquel lugar. Parecía que nadie había entrado ahí desde antes de la muerte de los antiguos dueños. Una fotografía empolvada estaba acomodada sobre el escritorio. Zamasu tomó el marco en sus manos y observó la imagen de aquellas personas. Parecían felices, hasta tenían una mascota. En aquel momento, Zamasu recordó a su antigua mascota en el planeta Kaio. Su pequeño cerdito, el cual quedó bajo el cuidado de su sucesor. Extrañaba a ese pequeño bulto con alas. Echó un vistazo por los libreros, no había nada muy interesante pero seguramente sería algo con lo que podría entretenerse.

…

Black regresó unas horas después, entró por las puertas de cristal de la terraza cargando con su botín. El atardecer bañaba el interior con tenues luces iridiscentes. No había nada más que silencio, _“¿Habrá salido?”,_ se preguntó Black al hallar la cabaña en tanto silencio. No, podía sentir el ki de Zamasu. Caminó hacia la sala y quedó inusualmente fascinado ante lo que sus ojos vieron. Zamasu se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá. Black se sintió invadido por una sensación que jamás había experimentado. El kaioshin lucía tan grácil mientras dormía. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su respiración, entre sus delgadas manos se balanceaba un libro y suaves mechones blancos caían delicadamente sobre su rostro. Black tragó saliva, sentía como si una extraña energía lo llamara a acercarse más. Dio unos pasos… y de pronto, Zamasu despertó.

—Black, regresaste…— dijo el kaioshin intentando reincorporarse lo más rápido posible.

—Eh… sí, yo… fui por algo de comida. No esperaba hallarte dormido…— respondió Black algo nervioso.

—Oh, si… me puse a leer y me ganó el sueño. Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño para mí… además, siempre me levanto muy temprano en el templo y el horario es muy cansado…

—No te preocupes, haz lo que quieras. No me interesa escuchar lo demás.

Black cenó solo, por un momento estuvo tentado a invitar a Zamasu a la mesa, pero su temor ante lo que experimentó en la sala fue mayor. Lo que sea que hubiese sido, no quería que volviera a pasar. Sin embargo, al terminar de comer se vio obligado a buscar a su compañero. Guiado por el ki, encontró al kaioshin entre los pequeños libreros.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Black al entrar.

—Nada, supongo que la costumbre de estudiar constantemente me trajo aquí. Descubrí este lugar mientras estabas fuera, tú no habías estado aquí, ¿cierto?

—Yo me alejé de esas cosas al comenzar con nuestros planes, tú deberías hacerlo también. Aquí no hay nada más que relatos mortales, nada que sea de tú interés. Acompáñame, necesito hablar contigo.

Ambos salieron hacia la terraza y Black comenzó a hablar.

—Todo esto, fue posible gracias a mis esfuerzos, a mis logros…— dijo el saiyajin mientras miraba al horizonte, donde la ciudad humeaba ante la destrucción que poco a poco la iba consumiendo. —Alguna vez yo fui como tú, pero desperté ante mi debilidad, ante mi falta de poder. La ira que guardaba en mi interior me guio hasta aquí y mírame ahora, cualquiera que nos viese sabría a simple vista lo distintos que somos.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, cómo? — preguntó Zamasu casi en un susurro.

—Todo fue gracias a Son Goku… su estupidez y afán por las peleas me hicieron darme cuenta de la condición deplorable en la que se hallaba la relación de los dioses y los mortales. El me derrotó de una forma tan… absurda…— las manos de Black empuñaron fuertemente el barandal mientras hablaba. —Fue en ese instante cuando me di cuenta de lo errada que era mi percepción de los mortales, pues hay quienes son capaces de superar los poderes de un dios. Después de ese día me fue imposible continuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Y así comenzó mi plan, pasé horas investigando lo que pude acerca de ese saiyajin, mientras más descubría más fascinado quedaba…

_“¿Fascinado?”,_ se preguntó Zamasu a sí mismo, sintió un poco de ¿molestia, quizá? ¿Quién sería ese mortal que provoco todo eso?

—De igual manera, gracias a la visita de ese mortal… supe de la existencia de esto…— dijo Black mientras le mostraba la joya plateada en su mano. —Gowasu me enseñó a utilizarlo en uno de sus tantos intentos fallidos por cambiarme, el muy imbécil solo me dio las claves para llevar a cabo este plan. Unos días después, mientras veía una de las peleas de Son Gokú, supe de la cosa más indispensable… las Súper Esferas del Dragón.

— ¿Las Súper Esferas del Dragón? Creí que eso era solo una leyenda…

—Yo igual, y es un fastidio pensar en que nosotros como dioses no sabíamos nada. Mientras los mortales las usan a su antojo. Así que sin perder el tiempo, me apresuré y tomé este cuerpo…

—Entonces, tú… tomaste el cuerpo de…

—Son Gokú. Lo que vez ante tus ojos es el auténtico cuerpo de un saiyajin puro, no es una copia, soy verdaderamente Son Gokú. Sus células, sus tejidos… todo es él. Excepto su alma, la cual gracias a mí se ha perfeccionado. ¿Sabes?, ahora siempre que me presento utilizo su nombre, excepto contigo. Quiero que conozcas mi verdadero ser, supongo que es importante si vamos a trabajar juntos.

—Y… en todo esto, ¿cómo es que yo soy importante? Tienes el poder suficiente, posees los objetos que necesitas… ¿para qué me quieres a mí?

Black sonrió de lado y continúo:

—A pesar del pendiente de Supremo Kaioshin que usas, sigues teniendo las habilidades de un aprendiz… yo te necesito a ti para algo muy importante.

Zamasu sintió un rubor tibio en el rostro, agradeció que ya hubiese oscurecido y que no fuera visible ante Black.

—Los saiyajin tienen una característica muy particular la cual me parece agradablemente conveniente. Su nivel de poder aumenta cada vez que sanan de heridas letales. Me he expuesto a este tipo de situaciones a fin de lograr mayor poder, pero el tiempo de recuperación de este cuerpo me demora. Ahí es donde entras tú, con tus poderes de sanación lograré aumentar mi fuerza, me volveré invencible…

— ¿Tendré que pelear a tu lado?

—Si gustas… puedes. Aunque, debido a que no eres tan fuerte como los saiyajin… a ti te vendría bien pedirle un deseo a las esferas.

— ¿Qué deseo?

—Piénsalo, no tienes mis habilidades. ¿Qué te vendría bien a ti para poder estar a mi lado sin ser derrotado? Ya pedirás tu deseo mañana, quiero dormir… — dijo Black soltando un bostezo.

—Espera, quiero saber más… dime todo lo que hiciste. Si quieres que te proporcione algo tan importante como la sanción debo saber todo acerca de este plan. — dijo Zamasu.

—Si, entiendo— dijo Black —asesiné a mi maestro de la línea temporal a la que pertenezco, para obtener los arcillos y así poder utilizar el Anillo del Tiempo. Viajé a esta línea temporal, la única sin Dios de la Destrucción, ideal para hacer lo que tenía que hacer sin ser interrumpido. Fui a algunos de los planetas en el Universo 7, maté a unos cuantos inútiles. Viajé a otros universos, maté a los Supremos Kaioshin y una vez que quedaban vacíos sería fácil acabar con los mortales. En este punto, nos concentraremos en el Universo 7. Después seguiremos con el resto, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Zamasu sonrió, Black ya había hecho todo eso… había realizado los oscuros sueños que alguna vez pasaron por su corazón. Se veía determinado y sumamente decidido. Y jamás le negaría a alguien como él el beneficio de la sanidad.

—Absolutamente. — contestó Zamasu.

—Maravilloso, puedo sentir tu falta de confianza… pero, está bien. Yo tampoco confiaría en alguien como yo. — dijo Black sonriendo —Bueno, hay comida en la cocina…— indicó Black con un bostezo— tu habitación es la última en el pasillo, me iré a dormir.

Black entró a la cabaña y desapareció entre la oscuridad de esta. Zamasu se quedó en la terraza, pensando. ¿Eso era lo único? ¿Para eso habían ido por él hasta otro universo? La idea no le desagradaba, pero tampoco era lo que esperaba oír. Aunque el hecho de asesinar mortales a lado de Black le erizaba la piel de emoción. Al fin, la oportunidad de impartir justicia se hallaba delante de él. Tomó una taza de té y se retiró hacia su habitación, no tenía ni la más mínima sensación de apetito. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada procesando todo lo de aquel ajetreado día.

Al caminar por el pasillo pudo notar un pequeño haz de luz saliendo de la habitación de Black, aún no se dormía. Movido por la curiosidad miró por la abertura… Black apenas se estaba preparando para dormir, quitándose la ropa de combate. Zamasu se quedó helado ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Su cuerpo tembló de nervios, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor rapidez y sintió su rostro colorearse. Parpadeo rápidamente y a paso rápido se dirigió a su propio cuarto.


	4. Tu Deseo

Zamasu se despertó, le había costado bastante conciliar el sueño y ahora se sentía cansado. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en absoluto, se levantó de la cama y lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue la imagen de Black. Fue tan repentino y fugaz. Se talló la cara e hizo un gesto de enfado, _“eso debe salir de mi mente.”,_ pensó Zamasu.

Después de haberse aseado fue hacia la cocina a preparar el té, Black seguía dormido. Zamasu aprovechó el tiempo a solas para pensar (más) en el deseo que le pediría a las esferas. ¿Fuerza? ¿Poder ilimitado?, ¿Qué sería lo ideal para él?

 _“¿Qué te vendría bien a ti para poder estar a mi lado sin ser derrotado?”_ , las palabras de Black se repetían en la mente del kaioshin una y otra vez. _“Algo que me permita estar con Black…”_ , pensó. ¿Cuáles eran las variables en esta situación? Zamasu sabía que quería estar a su lado, ¿Cuánto tiempo?, aún no estaba seguro. Le dio otro sorbo a su té y se vio en el reflejo del líquido dentro de la taza.

_“Mi alma se refleja distinta… ¿estará esto bien? Gowasu me había dicho que ya había progresado bastante.”_ Cerró los ojos… no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado Black en el templo como aprendiz, pero él si había pasado varios niveles en su entrenamiento. La cuestión de los mortales nunca dejó de inquietarlo, pero su comprensión se había vuelto un poco más lúcida. Asesinar para obtener lo que quería… siempre le atrajo la idea pero nunca pensó que llegaría el día. Poco a poco se había ido resignando a su inevitable destino. Black le estaba ofreciendo todo aquello que le prohibían. Un futuro impecable, sin la impureza de los mortales, el fin del círculo vicioso de su existencia.

De pronto, Black entró a la cocina, quebrando el silencio de la tibia mañana.

—Buenos días Black. — dijo Zamasu levantando la mirada de su taza.

—Hola. — contestó Black de forma seca.

—Ya preparé el té. — añadió Zamasu al ver que Black se dirigía a la estufa.

—Sí, gracias…— respondió el saiyajin. Black se sirvió una taza de té y tomó asiento. —Hoy saldremos después de que desayunemos…— dijo Black después de darle un sorbo a su té.

—Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Ya sabes que es lo que vas a pedir?

—Sí

No hablaron mucho mientras tomaban el té, era un silencio incomodo pero soportable. Zamasu vio a Black sacar comida, tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo para él. Pero la fría mirada de Black le hacía cuestionarse si debería decirle.

—Tu cuerpo necesita comida de verdad… supongo no quieres complicarte mucho, pero… puedo ayudarte.

—Estoy bien. No hace falta que hagas nada… has algo para ti.

Zamasu sonrió de lado, el “estoy bien” de Black era frágil, sabía que seguramente Black necesitaba más comida de la que había. Zamasu intentó recordar los platillos del templo, no, tal vez algo más acorde. ¿Cómo eran aquellas comidas que había en los planetas que observaba?

—Bueno, desayunaré solo. — dijo Zamasu, mientras volteaba hacia el saiyajin que observaba una pequeña olla con comida calentarse sobre la flama de la estufa.

Black volteó, en la mesa había platos con comida caliente… en cantidades suficientes. Frunció el ceño, esto no lo ayudaría a controlar sus impulsos mortales. Pero estaba muy hambriento… ¿cuánto sería suficiente para un saiyajin?

—Quiero evitar situaciones como estas. No quiero sucumbir ante lo que mi cuerpo mortal me pide. Si logro controlar este cuerpo como yo quiero, podré alcanzar e incluso superar mis capacidades saiyajin.

—De acuerdo, no necesitas nada entonces.

Black apagó la estufa y regresó a la mesa. El olor a comida envolvía su nariz y hacía reaccionar a su estómago. Tomó un plato y los palillos, era delicioso. Había estado comiendo enlatados, preparando cosas simples pues ya no contaba con las habilidades que alguna vez tuvo. No podía crear cosas de la nada, alimentarse se había vuelto fundamental pero muy complicado a la vez.

—No es una molestia para mí hacer de comer para ambos. Black, no tienes por qué ser así, vamos a ser un equipo. Se supone que nos tenemos que ayudar… fuiste por mí para que te ayudara, ¿no es así?

—Quiero que me ayudes con los planes que tenemos. Sí, vamos a ser un equipo pero no hay que depender uno del otro. Quiero hacer mis cosas y tú has las tuyas.

…

Black y Zamasu viajaron con la ayuda del Anillo del Tiempo hacia donde las esferas ya habían sido reunidas por Black.

—Sabía que serían de utilidad para nosotros, en cuanto hallé la última fui por ti. — dijo Black mientras ambos contemplaban las siete Súper Esferas.

Zamasu estaba impresionado ante la inmensidad de aquellos objetos mágicos. Nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueños pensó que algo así pudiese existir.

—Si no fuera por esto, yo ni siquiera estuviera aquí. Nada de lo que eh hecho y haré sería posible… cuesta trabajo reunirlas, y pierden su luz después de ser utilizadas. Se debe esperar un año para utilizarlas de nuevo, pero gracias al Anillo del Tiempo las podemos usar cuantas veces queramos. Así que, decide bien porque después de tu deseo, no habrá ninguno.

— ¿Qué?

—Los humanos tienen el mal hábito de utilizarlas para revertir las cosas. No voy a arriesgarme, las destruiré en cuanto el Dios Dragón desaparezca.

— No puedes hacer eso, ¿Qué tal si las necesitamos de nuevo?

— ¿De nuevo? ¿Crees que nuestro plan puede fallar? ¿Qué podríamos necesitar? — respondió Black un tanto disgustado.

—No lo sé y no lo digo simplemente por desconfianza. Puede que necesitemos… algo, algo que no podamos conseguir por nuestros medios.

—No perderé el tiempo discutiendo, pide tu deseo… ya.

Zamasu le dio una mirada de disgusto a Black. _“No está pensando bien, un poder así nos sería de mucha ayuda en algún aprieto.”_

Black invocó al Dios Dragón, una luz dorada bañó todo su alrededor… Zamasu debía pedir su deseo.

—Dijiste que ya sabes lo que quieres… — dijo Black.

Zamasu volteo hacia arriba, la grandeza del Dragón solo podía ser apreciada desde la distancia. Un recorrido era necesario para entender las dimensiones del mágico ser, sus brillantes ojos rojos y sus escamas doradas le daban el toque final a un momento decisivo para el kaioshin.

— ¡Concédele a mi cuerpo el poder de la inmortalidad!— exclamó Zamasu.


	5. Eres Importante

Zamasu sintió una inmensa sensación de poder, ahora, ya no había forma de perder. Las dudas se alejaban más y más de su mente, la perspectiva de los planes con Black se volvían de pronto tan alcanzables… ya no parecía una fantasía, un sueño borroso o un instante surreal.

Regresaron a la línea del tiempo de la cual venían y aparecieron en algún rincón alejado de la ciudad. Un paisaje gris y edificios desmoronados se extendían delante de ellos.

— ¿Inmortalidad, eh? Eso fue inesperado…— dijo Black mirando de lado al kaioshin.

— ¿Inesperado? Comienzo a creer que tú no me conoces tan bien como crees…— respondió Zamasu. Ahora se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para replicar a las palabras de Black a su gusto.

—Creo saber lo suficiente. Sin embargo yo…

— ¿Tú? No todo es sobre ti. Como ya habrás notado, pensamos de formas algo distintas. Claro que me agrada la idea de erradicar a los mortales, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo aún son los de un dios… yo jamás hubiera dejado eso por un capricho mortal…

— ¿Un capricho mortal? ¿Eso crees que fue mi motivación? No sabes nada… tu realidad y la mía son muy diferentes, es cierto. Y mientras tú estabas encerrado en el templo leyendo libros sin sentido y conformándote con ser un simple aprendiz yo logré todo esto… los sueños que te prohibieron, ¡yo los realicé! No vengas a presumir tu divinidad cuando seguías viviendo en la comodidad de tu entrenamiento.

— ¿En la comodidad?— preguntó Zamasu volteando hacia Black, entrecerrando los ojos con incredulidad y molestia. —Tú lograste lo que a mí me prohibieron, lo que no fui capaz de hacer… ¿crees que vivir frustrado, reprimido… luchando contra mis propias convicciones era cómodo? Estudié y entrené mucho más que tú, así que no pienses que lo sabes todo.

La mirada del kaioshin tocó las fibras sensibles dentro de Black, era una mirada profunda, llena de impotencia y tristeza. Black recordó por ese pequeño instante lo que alguna vez fue, tanta ira y rencor almacenados. Tal vez si, fue un infierno para Zamasu vivir así por más tiempo que él y más aún que no tenía los medios para lograr sus objetivos.

—Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la primera frase…— replicó Black en un tono menos áspero a lo normal. —Si dije que tu deseo fue inesperado no fue porque creí que no lo harías. No sé qué pensar de ti, pero ese deseo me comprobó que no somos tan distintos. Me comprobó tus deseos de volverte invencible, por llevar nuestros planes a sus últimas consecuencias. Y eso, me agrada bastante.

Zamasu no sabía si debía sonreír o simplemente ignorar lo que acababa de escuchar, el comportamiento de Black era tan cambiante que él tampoco sabía que esperar de él. Black comenzó a caminar y volteó hacia Zamasu.

—Ven, quiero que veas esto…

Zamasu siguió a Black entre las calles destruidas.

—Mira bien a tu alrededor, todo esto, al finalizar el plan regresará a su belleza natural. Los humanos destruyen todo a su paso, plagando su hermoso planeta de contaminación, de violencia… de su estupidez.

Había algo en la forma de Black que encantaba al kaioshin, ¿sería su intenso odio hacia los mortales? Miraba a su alrededor y era imposible no sentirse lleno de felicidad. Fue una caminata agradable, Black era mucho menos serio cuando se trataba de platicar sobre todos los planes que tenía en mente. A Zamasu le agradaba verlo hablar, ver como el viento movía sus largos mechones de oscuro cabello. El brillo de sus ojos al explicarle como se harían las cosas.

—Entonces, el siguiente paso es fortalecerme. Como te dije, los saiyajin tienen una propiedad de regeneración de fuerza que nos sería muy útil. Aún debo seguir entrenando a fin de dominar por completo este cuerpo. No me quiero conformar con solo obtener la fuerza de Son Gokú, quiero alcanzar los límites de su poder.

—Entonces… ¿te enfrentarás a Trunks muchas veces hasta alcanzar tus metas?

—Así es, es el único saiyajin en esta línea temporal que tiene la fuerza para producirme algún daño.

—De acuerdo, y… ahí sería mi intervención. Ya que no puedo morir creo que resulta útil que yo también te acompañe a pelear.

—No, no quiero que vayas conmigo. La inmortalidad no te vuelve invencible, creo que sabes eso, ¿no? Además, no voy a pelear a muerte con él. Necesito que te quedes en la cabaña, así cuando esté en problemas, puedo regresar a casa por medio de tu ki.

La expresión de disgusto de Zamasu hizo sonreír a Black, era… lindo. Si, era lindo ver como sus delgadas cejas se arqueaban y su frente se fruncía.

—No es gracioso Black, no me quiero sentir como un inútil. Quiero ayudarte, estos también son mis planes.

—No serías inútil, sin ti no puedo volverme más poderoso. Sin ti no puedo hallar el camino a casa… eso es importante. Además, alguien debe limpiar y preparar el té…— dijo Black a modo de broma para molestar a su compañero.

—Dijiste que cada quien debía ocuparse en lo suyo, así que olvídalo.

…

Regresaron a la cabaña, aún no era tan tarde, el sol brillaba sobre el bosque y un limpio cielo azul se extendía sobre él. Zamasu estaba preparando té, para él solo, no pensaba llamar a Black.

_“Black se comportó tan… normal allá afuera… ¿Qué habrá sido lo que lo hizo comportarse así? No quiere que lo acompañe, seguro cree que no soy capaz de defenderme. Entrené mucho más que él, no sé qué tan bien peleen los saiyajin, pero eso no se puede comparar a las habilidades de un dios”_

En su distracción, Zamasu derramó agua hirviente sobre su mano. Soltó un gruñido y dejó caer la taza. _“Creí que la inmortalidad me evitaría cosas como estas…”_ , pensó Zamasu al sentir su piel arder. Sin embargo, el ardor se fue casi tan pronto como apareció, la mano de Zamasu lucía como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado.

_“Se regeneró… no soy inmune al dolor pero… no puedo ser herido”_ , pensó él. Terminó de preparar el té y tomó asiento en la terraza, estaba a punto de darle el primer sorbo cuando apareció Black.

—Zamasu, estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste y creo que es conveniente que te entrene. El entrenamiento que ya tienes te dará ventaja, pero puede que nos resulte útil que sepas pelear contra un saiyajin. — dijo Black.

—Creo que me estás subestimando Black… además, soy inmortal. Dices que eso no me garantiza la victoria, pero yo no veo la posibilidad de que alguien pueda derrotarme.

—Quiero que sepas defenderte contra esos salvajes.

Zamasu miró de reojo a Black, una parte de él quería ir con Black. Otra parte se aferraba a lo que ya sabía, se aferraba a su orgullo. Black a pesar de parecerle atractivo, no era muy amable con él desde que llegó.

— ¿Irás conmigo entonces?— preguntó Black.

—No, me estás subestimando. Y de todas formas yo no saldré a pelear con ese saiyajin, lo harás tú. Además, vuelvo a repetírtelo… soy inmortal.

—Como quieras. — dijo Black y emprendió el vuelo hacia el bosque.

El kaioshin no volteó, pero sentía el fuerte ki de Black alejarse. Aún con la taza en las manos, recordó que debía regresar al templo por sus cosas.

….

Zamasu estaba frente a la entrada del templo, era extraño estar ahí una vez más. Abrió las puertas, caminó a través del patio y hacia el interior del edificio. Fue directo a su antigua habitación… no extrañaba nada, o de menos no sentía la nostalgia que imaginó sentir. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado antes de irse con Black. La cama estaba tendida, los libros ordenados sobre la mesa de noche y las tintas destapadas ya tenían los bordes resecos. Tomó una bolsa y vació el closet, empacó sus camisas, sus pantalones, las túnicas, etc.

Abrió sus cajoneras, metió los libros más significativos para él, artículos de uso personal… sabía que podía regresar por lo demás después. Mientras sacaba uno de sus lazos azules salieron rodando un par de arcillos naranjas. Eran el par de repuesto. Los tomó en sus manos, nada más que enojo venía a su mente al verlos. Tantos años siendo obligado a seguir lo que los demás creían como correcto, a ocultar su forma de ver al mundo.

—A veces me sentía tan solo…— susurró Zamasu y quebró el par de pothara en su puño.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a la salida, cuando recordó un importante artículo que estaba dejando atrás. Corrió hacia la sala de estar y sobre el escritorio se hallaba la bola de cristal de los supremos kaioshin, con ella sería capaz de ver cualquier cosa en el universo.

 _“Si Black está lejos, podré… saber si está bien…”_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro, fue inevitable.

La actitud de Black era un tanto apática pero eso no opacaba lo atractivo que era para Zamasu. Además, era la primera vez que Zamasu experimentaba algo como eso. Había oído que era algo que los mortales padecían pero según sus lecciones, los dioses estaban exentos de tales sentimientos. Con Black se sentía comprendido, como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Regresó a la cabaña y sacó las cosas de sus bolsas. Pero antes de guardar cualquier cosa, encendió la bola de cristal. Buscó a Black, y ahí estaba él… entrenando en el bosque. Parecía molesto, ¿sería porque él no quiso ir?

 _“No, no creo que a Black le importe eso…”_ , pensó el kaioshin.

…

Black soltó un golpe, luego otro, cada vez con mayor fuerza, con mayor furia. Quería golpear todo hasta sangrarse los nudillos _. “¿Creerá que ya no me necesita? ¿Cree que simplemente volviéndose inmortal puede ser invencible? No sabe nada… No sabe nada de como son los saiyajin. Se cree muy listo y jamás en su vida ha peleado con uno.”_ Black tumbó un par de árboles a patadas, _“ni siquiera sé porque me preocupo por él…no creo que yo produzca ningún efecto sobre él. No es como yo fui ante Son Gokú. Es tan diferente en todo...”_


	6. Solo Tú

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, el verano terrenal estaba cada vez más cerca a terminar. La rutina individual del kaioshin y del saiyajin se iba marcando cada vez más conforme pasaban los días. Era extraño para los dos, era como vivir en una cinta, solo viéndose ocasionalmente. Black siempre salía y Zamasu prefería quedarse en casa o salir al bosque.

Zamasu estaba recostado en la sala, acababa de hervir hojas de té nuevas que había conseguido en la ciudad. Buscaba información en su bola de cristal sobre los saiyajin mientras mordisqueaba un panecillo. _“Decidí quedarme con Black porque creí que así no me sentiría solo. Porque al fin ejecutaríamos juntos nuestro plan, pero esto no me está ayudando. De nada sirve que me comprenda si casi no hablamos, si casi no lo veo...”_

El kaioshin sabía que era normal en los saiyajin ser un tanto distantes, pero Black… se supone debería ser diferente. _“¿Para qué me trajo, no ha pasado nada de lo que dijo, él solo está peleando… él solo se recupera. Jamás ha llegado tan herido como para que tenga que sanarlo…”_ Zamasu terminó su té y siguió tecleando, sacó libros y comenzó a hacer notas. Suspiró, el Plan Cero Humanos estaba tardando demasiado y había más Universos a los cuales debían ir. _“Al final de cuentas, siento como si siguiera en el templo, acompañado… pero solo.”_

Zamasu se sentía algo frustrado, pensaba que los sentimientos que crecían dentro de él lo debilitaban _. “Espero demasiado de alguien para quien tal vez nunca sea nada. Soy un dios inmortal y me preocupa la atención que un mortal me da… que patético.”_

….

Black se hallaba atacando una de las bases de rebeldes más grandes. Paredes de fuego se alzaban a su paso, consumiendo y bloqueando las rutas de escape. Gritos de horror entre las espesas nubes de humo y una lluvia incandescente de cenizas caía sobre las personas que intentaban escapar. Black sonrió de una manera malvada mientras lanzaba ataques a la gente que corría entre los escombros. De pronto, un fuerte ataque de energía lo golpeó… era Trunks.

—Vaya, parece que después de todo lograste recuperarte…— dijo Black al ver al joven saiyajin.

— ¡Jamás me rendiré hasta acabar contigo!— gritó Trunks.

Black se rió a manera de burla y dijo:

—Que estúpido eres, ¿realmente crees que puedes acabar con alguien como yo? Sabes muy bien que no puedes superar la fuerza de Son Gokú.

—Aunque seas idéntico a él, yo sé que estás muy lejos de las habilidades o la naturaleza del señor Gokú. ¡Para mí tú no eres él y jamás lo serás!

Black se enfureció y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra Trunks golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago. Trunks escupió sangre mientras sentía el aire escapar de sus pulmones. El cabello dorado del saiyajin volvió a su color lila al azotar contra el pavimento. Black se carcajeo ante la escena y comenzó a caminar hacia Trunks.

—Debe ser una vergüenza para la raza saiyajin que su último sobreviviente sea alguien tan débil y patético como tu…

Antes de que Black pudiera acercarse más, Trunks se puso de pie, volvió a transformarse y voló directo hacia el villano. Black detuvo el puño, pero casi al instante fue golpeado por una rodilla en el abdomen. Un golpe tras otro, Black se cubría e intentaba esquivar los puños y las patadas de Trunks. Ambos atacaban encarecidamente, Black se regocijaba, pues sabía que el dolor incrementaría su fuerza. Se dejó golpear, y de un solo golpe Trunks lo lanzó contra una pesada pared de concreto.

—Hablas de justicia… pero no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que esa palabra realmente significa. — dijo Trunks al acercarse.

Black levantó la mirada, riendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Un mortal no me va a dar definiciones de nada… no entiendes ni el propósito de tu existencia, no me vengas a decir tonterías.

— ¿Crees que no? Mi vida tiene un propósito, que tú no lo sepas es diferente.

Black elevó su ki, un aura oscura lo envolvió y voló hacia a Trunks. Comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente.

— ¿Qué propósito pueden tener los humanos? ¡No son más que seres egoístas y estúpidos!— gritó Black mientras dejaba caer una ráfaga de puños sobre el joven saiyajin.

Black lanzó a Trunks contra los escombros.

—Tsk… dices eso y… ¿tu familia qué? No puedes hablar así, tú mismo eres mortal, en otro tiempo… si no hubiera sido por mí, tú habrías muerto…—

La ira de Black creció ante las palabras de Trunks, mencionar el pasado del idiota de Son Gokú era algo que a él le molestaba demasiado, era algo que no quería recordar. Black tomó a Trunks del cabello y le dijo:

—No me interesa lo que hayas hecho por alguna versión de mí, ¡no me importa en lo más mínimo! Yo… nunca tuve familia, nunca tuve nada… lo único que tendré será la satisfacción de limpiar el universo de la plaga que son los humanos. — respondió Black.

Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Trunks cuando de pronto, una lluvia de balas cayó sobre Black. Se escucharon más personas y se detonaron granadas de humo. En el instante, Trunks logró soltarse y se esfumó de la presencia de Black. Black intentó localizar su ki, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, Trunks lo atacó por la espalda. Enfadado, Black buscaba contraatacar pero la distracción de los rebeldes lo había dejado en desventaja. Un golpe tras otro, el cuerpo de Black comenzaba a resentir los ataques de Trunks.

Black seguía cubriéndose, pero parecía que nada de lo que hacía realmente afectaba al saiyajin.

— ¿Qué sucede Black? Hace un rato estabas muy confiado. — se mofó Trunks al lograr derribar a Black.

— ¡Cállate!— gritó Black, se limpió la sangre del rostro y volvió a elevar su ki.

Trunks desenvainó su espada al ver a Black acercarse con su cuchilla resplandeciente en la mano. Hubo una colisión y ambos comenzaron a empujar a su oponente.

—¡Ahora Mai!— gritó Trunks.

De nuevo, explotaron granadas de humo. Seguidos de un “Taiyouken” de Trunks. Black fue cegado, inetntó buscar el ki de los humanos pero eran varios, así que simplemente decidió lanzar ataques al azar. Se escuchaban los pasos de como corrían y gritos en la distancia.

— ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!— gritó Black abriendo los ojos. Su visión era borrosa.

En ese instante, recibió otro golpe, Trunks había ocultado su ki. Sintió como el filo del metal rasgó parte de su traje así como su mejilla. Podía sentir la sangre tibia correr por su piel, el ardor de la herida recién hecha.

—Esto debe terminar, mi propósito es proteger a la gente que amo… y al resto de las personas inocentes.— dijo Trunks mientras le daba un fuerte golpe al falso saiyajin.

— ¿La gente que amas? No seas estúpido, ese es uno de los grandes errores de los humanos, sucumben ante sentimientos que solo los vuelven débiles… por eso la raza saiyajin dejó de ser lo que era y se redujo a ineptos…— antes de que Black terminara la frase, Trunks lo lanzó contra los escombros. Voló rápidamente hacia a Black e hirió con su espada el costado de Black.

Black abrió los ojos en dolor al sentir el arma atravesar su cuerpo. Escupió sangre y colocó su mano sobre la herida. Se levantó, aun cubriendo la herida y con su otra mano formó una esfera de energía. 

—Te arrepentirás de esto…— dijo mientras lanzaba el ataque hacia Trunks, sin embargo, falló.

Una vez más Trunks logró herirlo, Black volvió a levantarse y continuó lanzando ataques contra el saiyajin. Sin embargo, la pérdida de sangre le estaba afectando. Cada vez sentía el cuerpo más pesado, y el dolor en todo su cuerpo se incrementaba. No sabía si Trunks había herido alguno de sus órganos vitales, pero cada vez se sentía más y más débil. Continúo peleando hasta que comenzó a no tener energía suficiente para lanzar otro ataque. La última vez que lo habían lastimado significativamente logró recuperarse, esta vez no sería diferente.

Desafiando la situación siguió en la pelea, ahora simplemente con golpes. Trunks lo atacó con energía y finalmente, preparaba un Final Flash…

 _“Demonios, si me golpea con ese poder puede que realmente logre eliminarme. ¿Cómo… como pude llegar a estar en una situación así?”_ , en medio de su rabia y desesperación intentó buscar el ki de Zamasu… pero no hallaba nada. _“¡No puedo concentrarme!”_ , pensó enfurecido, el dolor seguía intensificándose.

Trunks lanzó el ataque, pero Black logró moverse de lugar. La energía alcanzó a tocarlo parcialmente. Black tenía la camiseta empapada de sudor y de sangre, el cuerpo le dolía. Podía oír los pasos de Trunks acercarse, ocultó su ki y se arrastró hacia el interior de un edificio. _“Si quiero hallar a Zamasu no puedo seguir ocultándome.”_ Cerró los ojos, el ki de los humanos aún seguía cerca. Intentó buscar el ki de Zamasu pero no lograba hallarlo. _“Si sigo así, no tendré la energía suficiente para teletransportarme”._ El dolor de las profundas heridas no lo dejaban pensar claramente.

Se recargó en la pared y una vez más cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Pensó en Zamasu… _“¿Por qué no puedo hallarlo?”_ , se dijo a sí mismo mientras apretaba su mano contra su pecho. _“Ahora que lo pienso, debe estar muy tranquilo, por eso no puedo sentirlo. Después de todo, nunca me ha sanado desde que llegó. Pero ahora si lo necesito…”_ Intentó concentrarse con todas su fuerzas, _“Un ki divino, un ki… tranquilo… el ki de Zamasu…”_ , en ese momento la imagen de los bellos ojos grises del kaioshin vino a la mente de Black. Apretó sus ropas con mayor fuerza, mientras sentía la sangre drenarse de su cuerpo. Escuchó voces de los soldados de la resistencia acercarse, el ki de Trunks se acercaba junto con ellos.

….

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que el kaioshin se levantara de su asiento rápidamente. Era el ki de Black y estaba demasiado débil. Zamasu corrió hacia la puerta y ante sus ojos, un ensangrentado saiyajin apenas si se sostenía de pie.

—¡¿Black, que fue lo que…?!— antes de que Zamasu pudiera pronunciar la pregunta, Black se recargó sobre él.

Era la primera vez, después de aquel día en que se conocieron que tenían un contacto tan cercano. La cabeza de Black se recargó sobre el hombro del kaioshin, Zamasu podía sentir como la respiración de Black perdía su ritmo.

—Zamasu…— murmulló Black.

Zamasu sabía que podía sanarlo, pero jamás se había sentido tan asustado. Sin importar la actitud de Black o las circunstancias, un miedo extraño invadió al kaioshin. Black era mortal después de todo y la vida de los mortales era demasiado frágil.

—Te sanaré, no te preocupes…— respondió Zamasu suavemente.

—Ayúdame a llegar a la habitación…— dijo Black, en tono tan débil que Zamasu se sorprendió de que no quisiera ser sanado ahí mismo.

Black puso su brazo sobre los hombros del kaioshin para apoyarse y Zamasu levitó suavemente hasta la habitación de Black. El saiyajin se recostó sobre la cama y exhaló mientras cerraba los ojos. Zamasu se acercó y sentó en el borde de la cama, era lo más indescriptible… nunca se había sentido tan mal, tan desesperado por querer salvar a alguien.

—Black, debo sanarte ahora…

Black no contestó, estaba tan exhausto que no le quedaban fuerzas para hablar. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Black y comenzó a sanarlo, en unos instantes, Black se había recuperado por completo. Por más objetivo que Zamasu intentara ser, no podía evitar perderse en la belleza de aquel mortal. Se quedó ahí, contemplando al saiyajin. Black abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió las manos del kaioshin aun sobre él.

—Gracias…— dijo Black sonriendo mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Zamasu. Envolvió la mano del kaioshin en la de él y la levantó suavemente para poder entrelazar sus dedos.

Zamasu se sonrojó ante el gesto de Black, las manos de Black eran tan fuertes y suaves al mismo tiempo. Apretó su mano de una forma tan peculiar que Zamasu solo pudo sonreír de vuelta.

—Sé que no eh sido muy amable contigo… pero, eres importante. Nunca me había sentido tan desesperado por hallar el ki de alguien. — dijo Black sin soltar la mano de su compañero.

— ¿No podías hallar mi ki? Estaré más al pendiente, no… suelo estarlo porque siempre llegas “bien”. Jamás te había visto así y tampoco sé si quisiera volver a verte en ese estado.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí? No lo hagas, estaré bien. Incluso si me hieren tanto como sucedió hoy. Siempre y cuando pueda regresar, estaré bien. Pero… si quisiera que entrenaras conmigo.

—Black, no…

—Tienes que entrenar, si veo que puedes pelear a la par conmigo te dejaré en paz. No solo existe la Tierra y pronto comenzaré a ver a cuales otros universos y planetas podemos ir. Quiero que seas capaz de atacar y defenderte de la manera adecuada.

Zamasu asintió apretando con más fuerza la mano de Black. El saiyajin tomó la otra mano de Zamasu y la apretó con una ternura muy ajena a su comportamiento habitual. El kaioshin sonrió. A pesar de todo, Black valoraba lo que él hacía y aunque no lo hiciera muy obvio, también quería que él se volviera más poderoso.


	7. Contigo

— ¡Vamos! Te lo dije, si logras pelear a la par conmigo, dejo de insistir en que tienes que entrenar. — dijo Black mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Zamasu solo volteo de reojo hacia el saiyajin, seguía sin saber que hacer al respecto. Black se había mostrado amable, _“Pero Black parece ser algo inestable, es gracioso que a pesar de que seamos la ‘misma persona’ no podamos entendernos del todo.”,_ pensó el kaioshin. Black parecía muy confiado en su fuerza, sin embargo, ante los ojos de Zamasu seguía siendo un mortal _. “Ahora soy inmortal y poseo las habilidades de un dios, no creo que pueda ganarme sin importar lo fuerte que sea. Supongo que será interesante…”_

— ¿Irás conmigo entonces?— preguntó Black de nuevo, mientras recorría las puertas de cristal que daban hacia la terraza.

—Supongo que sí, no tengo mucho que hacer por aquí. Por seguir tus instrucciones, jamás te eh visto pelear. Recuerda que yo estuve más tiempo en el templo entrenando… no todo es fuerza bruta.

Black rio entre dientes mientras veía la expresión confiada del kaioshin.

—Entre las muchas fallas de “entrenar” a los dioses está el aislamiento. Nunca te enseñan más allá de nuestro entorno. Hay muchas cosas fuera del templo de las cuales desconocemos y no es hasta que…—

— ¿Hasta qué…?— repitió Zamasu en espera de que Black terminara la frase.

—Hasta que estás en el cuerpo de un mortal que entiendes esas cosas…— dijo Black mientras apretaba su puño —Y es... repulsivo que solamente de esta manera se pueda llegar a ese conocimiento, por eso los dioses fallan. Porque nos mantienen en la ignorancia…

—Nos restringen y por eso son tan inútiles…— añadió Zamasu.

—Exacto. Por eso, aunque hayas entrenado, jamás has peleado contra un saiyajin.

Zamasu sonrió incrédulo.

—Deja de subestimarme o no iré a ningún lado…— respondió Zamasu un poco enfadado.

Black y Zamasu volaron hacia el bosque, el kaioshin seguía de cerca. Intentaba no hacerlo, pero era inevitable… suspiraba internamente al observar a su compañero. Odiaba hacerlo, no era algo que él hubiera hecho con nadie más. Y definitivamente no era el comportamiento que una deidad debería tener.

Llegaron al claro en el bosque, Black aterrizó suavemente sobre el pasto y comenzó a estirarse. Zamasu volteo a su alrededor, jamás había ido tan lejos en el bosque. Miró a Black, su expresión seria era encantadora, se veía más concentrado de lo habitual.

—Tienes formas bastante peculiares para entrenar— dijo Zamasu.

—Tú cuerpo es diferente, el mío tiene tejido muscular que debo cuidar. Debo calentarlo y prepararlo antes de entrenar… — respondió Black.

Ambos tomaron sus poses de pelea y se vieron a los ojos. Black tomó la iniciativa y comenzó la pelea. Un golpe tras otro, la defensa del kaioshin era fuerte, ningún puño lo había tocado significativamente.

—Esto no es nada que no haya visto anteriormente…— dijo Zamasu empujando hacia atrás al saiyajin.

Black sonrió con malicia y elevó su ki, voló rápidamente hacia Zamasu y logró golpearlo. Zamasu hizo un esfuerzo por no caer al suelo. Miró a Black y sonrió de vuelta.

—Te dije que la fuerza bruta no lo es todo. — dijo Zamasu manteniéndose de pie. Arremetió contra Black, sin embargo, este logró detener su puño.

—Y el hecho de que seas una deidad tampoco…— dijo Black, lanzando al kaioshin contra un árbol.

Zamasu se levantó y voló hacia Black con toda la intención de regresarle el golpe. Sin embargo, Black era muy rápido. Usualmente Zamasu tenía mucha facilidad para aprender los patrones que existían en el estilo de pelea de su oponente. Pero con Black era distinto. Tenía razón… desconocía como peleaba un saiyajin. Black era muy fuerte, era muy rápido e impredecible. _“¿Si es como yo, porque no usa tan siquiera alguno demis movimientos? Sería más fácil pelear si pudiera reconocer algún movimiento.”_

Otra lluvia de golpes cayó sobre el kaioshin, esta vez la forma en la que retrocedía ante Black era más significativa. Los ataques de Black se iban volviendo menos calculados y más agresivos . Zamasu elevó su ki y entrelazó las manos con Black, este comenzó a empujar a Zamasu y viceversa. De nuevo, sus miradas se encontraron. Las iris oscuras de Black eran tan brillantes que el kaioshin podía ver su reflejo en ellas. Black miró a Zamasu… su rostro era tan… nostálgico de cierta forma. Cada vez que veía el rostro de su compañero, más ajeno se sentía a su antiguo ser. Era como verse en segunda persona todo el tiempo y por más fuerte que intentara ser, eso le causaba mil discrepancias dentro de él.

 _“Suficiente”,_ pensó el kaioshin y soltó una de las manos de Black para asestarle un golpe en el costado. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Black lo hizo caer al suelo. Zamasu cerró los ojos al recibir el impacto de la caída sobre su espalda. Al abrir los ojos, Black estaba agachado mirando al kaioshin.

—Te gané. — dijo Black con una sonrisa. — ¿Ahora te das cuenta? Necesitas entrenar.

—Cállate— contestó Zamasu un poco enfadado. No era un resultado totalmente inesperado, pero tampoco le agradaba perder.

Zamasu se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas.

—De acuerdo, entrenaré contigo…— continuó él, no pensaba dejar esa pelea así.

Aprovechando que Black ya había bajado la guardia, Zamasu intentó atacar de nuevo. Para su sorpresa, Black logró detenerlo.

—Es inútil… recuerda que yo sé cómo peleas— dijo Black apretando el puño del kaioshin. —Al parecer tu estilo no ha cambiado mucho a cómo yo lo recuerdo…—continúo el mientras sus manos bajaban a las delgadas muñecas de su compañero, dejando a Zamasu contra un árbol. Black rio entre dientes —Esperaba que tu molestia de ser derrotado terminara en esto, ¿es tan difícil aceptar que tu inmortalidad no lo es todo?

—No seas tan insolente…— replicó Zamasu intentando zafarse del agarre de Black.

—No lo soy, simplemente no quiero que te confíes tanto. — dijo Black mientras apretaba con más fuerza.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban muy cerca, y mientras seguían hablando el rostro de Black se acercaba más al de Zamasu. El verde pálido de la piel de Zamasu comenzó a colorearse de carmín. El dolor que Black implicaba en su cuerpo era… inusualmente placentero. Y tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía muy nervioso, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a sus palabras pues se había perdido en la oscura mirada del saiyajin.

Black por su parte disfrutaba implicarle dolor a su antigua imagen, tener al kaioshin así era como reafirmar el esplendor de sus nuevos poderes. Reafirmar su fuerza y la capacidad que tenía para someter.

— ¿Estas sonrojado?— preguntó Black, dejando de lado el tema de las peleas.

— ¡Deja de decir idioteces, claro que no!— exclamó Zamasu, volteando su rostro en otra dirección.

Black sonrió de lado, notó que su cercanía producía un efecto sobre Zamasu. Y si bien era un desalmado asesino, también le agradaba saberse hermoso. Para Black, era otra forma de control. Acercó su cuerpo al de su compañero y soltó una de sus muñecas para poder tomar su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? Esta no es la forma de actuar de un dios…— susurró Black girando el rostro de Zamasu hacia él.

Zamasu se sentía tan nervioso, podía sentir las fuertes piernas de Black contra las suyas, su torso… su abdomen. Y su fuerte mano en su mandíbula, con un par de ojos delante de él que le exigían una respuesta. Su corazón se aceleró, y su rostro se sentía caliente, solo quería que ese momento tan vergonzoso acabara.

—Suéltame Black. — dijo Zamasu girando su rostro en la dirección opuesta.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Hay algo que te incomoda? ¿Qué es tan vergonzoso que te hace sonrojar? — preguntó Black acercando más su rostro. Estaba tan cerca, que sus labios casi besaban el cabello del kaioshin al hablar.

—Nada que te interese…— respondió Zamasu expulsando a Black con una ráfaga de ki.

Black no cayó al suelo pero eso incitó su lado competitivo.

—Los dioses no se sonrojan ante un “mortal” Zamasu...— dijo Black mientras volaba hacia Zamasu de nuevo.

El kaioshin logró detener las manos de Black, pues este buscaba derribarlo de nuevo.

—Ya eres más rápido, ¿eh?— dijo Black al ver a Zamasu detenerlo.

—No voy a dejar que me venzas de nuevo…— respondió Zamasu.

—Ya veremos, pero aún sigues sonrojado y no me has respondido…

Zamasu abrió los ojos en sorpresa, odiaba esa situación. Le gustaba la cercanía de Black, pero no era agradable si su rostro lo delataba.

—Te dije que no es nada que te importe

Black sonrió de nuevo y tomando ventaja de la situación logró derribar a Zamasu una vez más. Lo sujetó contra el suelo tomándolo de las muñecas de nuevo, colocándose sobre él. La respiración de Zamasu se había acelerado, su corazón latía tan fuerte que no le sorprendería que Black hubiese notado eso también.

—Bueno, si no es “nada que me interese”, supongo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¿cierto?— preguntó Black.

—No— mintió Zamasu —ahora déjame en paz. Parece que tu cuerpo mortal tiene efectos sobre cómo te comportas. Deja de ser tan infantil. 

—¿Infantil? Vaya… ¿quieres que tenga un comportamiento más adulto, entonces?— respondió Black, soltando las muñecas de su compañero y deslizando sus dedos por sus brazos.

Zamasu sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y sus ojos grises se abrieron en sorpresa. _“¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Black?!”_ , pensó el kaioshin. Para Black, la situación era muy divertida. Aunque tener a Zamasu así despertó una nueva sensación en su cuerpo. Sintió una atracción y un deseo de tocar al kaioshin, de acercarse más…. al instante intentó aclarar su mente, ¿Cómo cayó en su propio juego?

—Bueno… si no quieres decirme, supongo que está bien. No creo que sea algo muy importante, ¿cierto? — dijo Black, levantándose rápidamente. —Hay que seguir con el entrenamiento antes de que se haga más tarde.

Zamasu miró sus muñecas, estaban rojas y ardían. La imagen de su piel vulnerada solo le produjo sonrojarse más. Tocó sus muñecas antes de que la inmortalidad las sanara y sonrió. Le gustaba tener a Black cerca, le gustaba el tacto del saiyajin... luego frunció el ceño. _“¿Qué estoy pensando? Cosas como estas son las que quería evitar, por eso no quería entrenar con él. No hasta dejar de sentirme tan extraño en su presencia.”_


	8. Otra Clase de Hambre

—Ngh! Ahh… ah…

Black escuchaba ese ruido una y otra vez mientras seguía empujando, cada vez con más fuerza, mientras sentía su rostro calentarse. De su entrepierna, se esparcía una red de placer, que hacía temblar hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Sentía las piernas de alguien más envolverse alrededor de él, apretándolo con mayor fuerza, mientras las caderas se sincronizaban en un ritmo deleituoso. Un par de manos sobre su espalda, pellizcando, deslizándose y enterrándose en su piel. Bajó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de Zamasu.

El kaioshin yacía debajo de él, sonrojado, tal como lo vio en el bosque mientras entrenaban. Pequeñas gotas de sudor brillaban como cristales sobre el verde pálido de su piel. Su mirada… había perdido la típica seriedad, era suave y sensualmente retadora. Había rojeces por toda su piel y el rubor de su rostro alcanzaba incluso los bordes superiores de las puntiagudas orejas del kaioshin. Black volvió a empujar hacia su cuerpo, Zamasu cerró los ojos y soltó otro gemido mientras su espalda se arqueaba sobre el colchón. Zamasu tomó el rostro del saiyajin y lo atrajo hacía el. Sus labios se acercaban… y en ese momento, Black despertó.

Se levantó de golpe, su respiración se había agitado, había sudor en su frente… todo había parecido tan real. Black se talló el rostro con las manos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?!— gritó Black mientras aventaba su almohada hacia la pared.

Estaba tan confundido… de pronto, notó algo en su ropa interior. Tenía una erección. Se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho, gruñó con enfado y salió apresuradamente al baño. Jamás había tenido una erección matutina como producto de un sueño erótico. Sin embargo, esa particularidad de su cuerpo mortal siempre se resolvía yendo al baño.

Abrió la puerta del baño de golpe y Zamasu estaba ahí, frente al espejo, cepillándose los dientes. Black abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no esperaba ver a su compañero ahí y menos en una situación como esa.

— ¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano?— preguntó Zamasu al ver entrar al saiyajin.

—Sal del baño…— dijo Black, sin mirar a los ojos al kaioshin.

—¿Qué te ocurre?— respondió Zamasu aún más confundido. Mientras decía esto, limpiaba con sus dedos los bordes de sus labios de la espuma liquida blanca de la pasta dental.

Black tragó saliva, el accionar del kaioshin solo volvió más vivido el recuerdo del sueño. La mirada de Zamasu comenzó a bajar…

Ese sutil movimiento provocó, casi como un acto reflejo que Black se sonrojara. Y en ese instante, también recordó que no se había puesto la bata. Rápidamente, cubrió su entrepierna con las manos, pues la erección era visible a través de su ropa interior.

—Zamasu, deja de hacer preguntas y ¡sal del baño! ¡Necesito orinar!— gritó Black, casi agachándose para que su “problema”, no fuera tan visible.

Zamasu levantó una ceja y rodó los ojos en disgusto. Aventó su cepillo al vaso y salió del baño. Black hizo lo necesario para hacer que la erección se fuera. Se sentó en el borde de la tina del baño, con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos peinando hacia atrás su cabello. Odiaba ese tipo de cosas que le recordaban lo humano que se había vuelto al habitar en ese cuerpo. Y ese sueño… había sido demasiado extraño. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que ansiaba explorar el lado más carnal de ese cuerpo.

_“No, no, no…. ¿Qué estupideces estoy diciendo? Soy un dios, una perfecta combinación de un alma divina y un cuerpo mortal. No puedo sucumbir como ellos, no puedo ser como ellos. Sus pasiones, sus vanos romances los vuelven débiles, quebrantables… Yo no soy así”_

Black había visto personas sacrificarse en nombre del amor, pero para él nada de eso tenía sentido. Era el comportamiento débil y sensible que esperaría de seres inferiores. _“Y al final, de nada servía… el destino de todos era la muerte. Solo posponían el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos. No puedo rebajarme, no sé porque algo tan… tan… extraño halló lugar en mi mente. ¿Cómo podría verlo de esa manera? Él es un dios también, esa clase de cosas ni siquiera pasan por su mente.”_

Caminó en círculos, enfadado, confundido con cada paso que daba. _“Solo fue un sueño, incluso los dioses soñamos cosas…. Pero no esa clase de cosas…”_ gruñó una vez más y recargó su frente en la pared, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que ese impulso era natural de los saiyajin, al final de cuentas, era la forma en que se reproducían.

—Pero yo no… no, no, no, ¡no!— gritó Black golpeando la pared, los azulejos se desmoronaron en el área del golpe. Black se vio en el espejo… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Ese era el precio de tener un poder ilimitado?

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, fragmentos de su sueño se repetían en su mente. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda, haciéndolo estremecer. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, de nuevo, el reflejo de un saiyajin lo veía desde el espejo. Cada vez que se veía se desconocía más y más _. “No puedo dejar que me gane esto… será su cuerpo, pero mi mente es quien controla”._ Tomó una ducha y regresó a su habitación.

….

Zamasu estaba desayunando, se preguntaba qué es lo que habría hecho que Black se levantara tan temprano. Se veía muy extraño como para “solo querer ir al baño”. _“Se sonrojó… yo lo vi. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?”_ , pensaba Zamasu. Él también se sonrojó al recordar esa imagen, su rostro… tan varonil, enternecido por el rubor que apareció por asalto en sus mejillas.

“Si quiero entrenar con Black sin distracciones no puedo seguir teniendo esta clase de pensamientos.”, se dijo Zamasu a sí mismo, despejó su mente y continúo desayunando. En eso, Black entró a la cocina.

—Hay comida…— dijo Zamasu mientras veía al saiyajin dirigirse al refrigerador.

Black se mantuvo callado y fue hacia la estufa para servirse. Se sentó, no pronunció ni una palabra, ni siquiera estaba seguro si quería estar delante del kaioshin. Se sentía tan… estúpido, como si hubiese sido derrotado por su propia mortalidad.

— ¿Qué tienes?— preguntó Zamasu.

—Nada, solo no me siento bien…— respondió Black.

—Hmm… quizá enfermaste. — dijo Zamasu mientras veía las manos de Black temblar al mover los cubiertos.

—Puede ser...

Terminaron su desayuno en silencio, únicamente el sonido de los cubiertos rozando en la cerámica llenaban la cocina.

—Supongo no iremos a entrenar, ¿cierto?— preguntó Zamasu mientras dejaba los platos en el lavabo.

—No. Hoy saldré a la ciudad…

— ¿Vas a pelear contra ese saiyajin otra vez?

—Es la única manera en la que me volveré más fuerte. — contestó Black retirándose de la cocina.

El kaioshin fue a la terraza, acomodó sus libros y su bola de cristal sobre la mesa. Black, a pesar de “ser él”, actuaba de maneras tan distintas que se preguntaba constantemente si compartir el universo con alguien como él sería bueno. “Puede que sea su proceso de adaptación… no ha de ser fácil descubrir un cuerpo ajeno al tuyo. Más aún si quiere sacar el potencial de la raza saiyajin, tiene que aprender muchas cosas…

…

Black volaba tan rápido como podía, tan lejos como fuera posible. No sabía que sentir, ni que pensar. Aterrizó en una zona alejada de la ciudad, y comenzó a destruir todo lo que estuviera a su vista. El lugar ya había pasado un genocidio, ahora simplemente atacaba a los edificios vacíos. Como fuera, debía sacar su frustración. Siguió hasta que le pareció suficiente, mientras a sus pies veía las flamas consumir todo a su paso. Por un momento deseo que las flamas fuesen capaces de consumir la naturaleza de ese cuerpo también, de llevarse los pensamientos que seguían insertados en su mente.

 _“¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué este cuerpo necesita cosas tan…”_ , suspiró.

Cerró los ojos, probablemente recordar su estado divino, antes de poseer ese cuerpo le ayudaría a encontrar la calma.

_“¿Qué me gustaba antes?, nada. ¿Cuál era mi prioridad? Llegar a ser un Supremo Kaioshin. Y luego… apareció el imbécil de Son Gokú…”_

La imagen de su derrota apareció en su mente, apretó los puños. La memoria ya no era tan nítida como antes, pero aún tenía acceso a ella.

 _“Y luego llegó ese invasivo deseo…”_ , Black abrió los ojos. No quería recordar eso. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando acceder a sus antiguos recuerdos, a su vida simple, a su alma enfurecida por la banalidad de los mortales. Y de pronto, otro tipo de recuerdos apareció en su mente. No eran suyos, eran los de Son Gokú.

“¿Qué es esto?”, se dijo a Black a sí mismo cuando comenzó a ver escenas de una vida ajena a la suya. Repentinamente, aparecieron fragmentos de Son Gokú y su esposa. Black frunció el ceño en disgusto.

[*nota de la autora: este fenómeno lo basé en la teoría de la “memoria celular”, dentro de la cual, se establece que las células del cuerpo tienen la capacidad de guardar recuerdos (no solo las neuronas). Ejemplo: cuando una persona tiene un trasplante, la “memoria” de esas células afecta al cuerpo huésped del órgano donado. En este caso, Black solo tiene el “alma” de Zamasu. Sin embargo, el cuerpo físico (órganos, huesos, tejido muscular y el más importante: cerebro) son los de Son Gokú. Por lo tanto, añadí esta teoría a la historia. La teoría ha sido poco estudiada dentro de la comunidad médica y no soy partidaria de ella, ya que no hay evidencia suficiente. Pero esto es ficción así que alch.]

Black decidió retirarse, eso no estaba ayudando. Si podía controlar (hasta cierto punto) sus impulsos de hambre, definitivamente podría controlar el resto. No podía perder una batalla contra su propio cuerpo. Pero sabía que tenía hambre… había deseo, una clase de “hambre” que había seducido su subconsciente.


	9. No estás Solo

Ya era muy tarde y Black aún no regresaba. Zamasu miró el reloj, ya era muy de madrugada. Black jamás regresaba tan tarde. _“¿Qué le podría pasar a alguien como él? No debería preocuparme por él.”_ , se dijo Zamasu a sí mismo. El kaioshin se dispuso a dormir, pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño sabiendo que Black no estaba. Intentó buscar su ki, no estaba cerca y no lo sentía por ningún lado. Su estómago se sentía como si lo retorcieran, a la sola idea de que Trunks le hubiera hecho algo. Caminó en círculos por su habitación hasta que lo decidió: usaría su bola de cristal.

Se había prometido respetar la privacidad de Black y no usarla a menos que fuera una emergencia… pero no podía más. _Eso_ era una emergencia.

 _‘Sólo será esta vez.’_ Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras prendía el artefacto.

Comenzó a buscar a Black… y lo halló en la ruinas de un edificio. No era cercas de ahí, de hecho estaba bastante lejos. Black estaba sentado, recargado en la pared de un cuarto sombrío. La luz de la luna delineaba los pálidos contornos de su rostro, un rostro manchado de escarlata, al igual que su ropa. Zamasu sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado el corazón, una sensación de horror invadió sus entrañas. En ese instante, se teletransportó al lugar.

Zamasu se había teletransportado tan desesperadamente que llegó unos pisos debajo de donde se hallaba Black. Voló directamente hacia él rompiendo la estructura de concreto. Y ahí estaba él, rodeado de un piso tapizado con cadáveres humanos.

—¿Zamasu? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— preguntó Black volteando en dirección a su compañero.

—Ya es tarde, ¿Qué demonios haces _tú_ aquí? No llegabas y no hallaba tu ki.

—Oculté mi ki, eso es todo. Estoy bien. ¿Cómo fue que me hallaste? — respondió Black volteando en dirección opuesta.

—Eso no importa. Black, es obvio que no estás bien. Has estado raro desde la mañana. ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. Solo salí a poner en acción el “Plan Cero Humanos”. Para eso estamos en este planeta, ¿no? No estoy herido, ya puedes volver a casa.

— ¿Y no piensas ir tú? Black, deja de actuar como un estúpido.

Black ni siquiera se inmutó. En efecto, todo el día se había sentido precisamente como eso, un estúpido. Zamasu no sabía qué hacer, Black se veía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Estás teniendo problemas para adaptarte, ¿cierto?— dijo Zamasu acercándose a Black.

Black solo miró de reojo al kaioshin. Zamasu movió algunos cuerpos cercas de Black para poder sentarse cerca de él.

—Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando… puedes decírmelo. Sabes que los kaios estudiamos a los humanos, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte…

Black tragó saliva.

—No Zamasu, no puedes ayudarme, no quisieras ayudarme si supieras que me pasa.

— ¿Tan grave es?

—No es grave, simplemente es… demasiado desconocido para ti. Demasiado humano para mí. No quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Y crees que venirte a rodear de muertos te va ayudar?

—Asesinar a esos pecadores es lo único que me recuerda mi propósito. Es lo que me mantiene con los ojos fijos en nuestra meta. Cuando vayamos a otros universos a limpiarlos de mortales comprenderás a que me refiero.

Zamasu suspiró, el saiyajin era terco. Aunque si el alma era igual a la de él… debería saber alguna forma de hacerlo hablar, o en el mejor de los casos, hacerlo sentir mejor. El kaioshin se acercó un poco más a Black.

—Sabes, si yo hubiera tenido las oportunidades que tú tuviste para realizar todo esto… jamás habría dejado mi cuerpo divino por uno mortal.

—No necesito que me digas eso ahora.— respondió Black.

—Déjame terminar. Admiro el hecho de que hayas asumido el desafío de adaptarte a una naturaleza tan ajena. Que no te importara el costo de adquirir el poder que ahora tienes. Lo que sea que te esté afectando… puede resolverse. Dices que yo no lo entiendo y puede que sea cierto, pero no necesitas aislarte. Me tienes a mí, ya no vives solo en esa cabaña, tampoco estas solo en esta vida. Dices que no puedo ayudarte… y dejaré de insistir en hacerlo. — mientras Zamasu hablaba, Black volteo a ver al kaioshin, Zamasu le sonrío.

—Es… algo extraño que alguien se preocupe tanto por mí. Te traje para que me sanaras y ahora quieres sacarme de mis dilemas de adaptación. — respondió Black, casi con una sonrisa.

—Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que me sacó del templo, que me recordó mis antiguos sueños. Black… me trajiste a un lugar en donde las imposiciones de los dioses ya no importaban, donde todo era posible, donde los planes con los que soñé eran una realidad. Mi ideología jamás cambió, pero vivía frustrado, no era feliz. Siempre me hacía falta algo. Si vamos a trabajar en equipo, no nos podemos distanciar.— dijo Zamasu mientras acercaba su mano a la de Black.

—Lo sé, pero adaptarme no es fácil. — replicó Black mientras miró al suelo, en donde descansaban las manos de los dos. La delgada mano de Zamasu estaba casi tocando la suya. Black colocó su mano sobre la suya. —Creo que pasé tanto tiempo solo que no puedo acostumbrarme a ti. No me acostumbro a que alguien me entienda, a que alguien comparta los mismos pensamientos que yo.

Zamasu se sonrojó ante el repentino gesto de Black, quería ser el quien tomara la mano del saiyajin, pero Black se había adelantado.

—Hay que regresar a casa, no tiene sentido que te quedes aquí hasta que amanezca. — dijo Zamasu, su mano parecía encogerse debajo de la de Black.

Black miró hacia la ventana, sabía que no podía escapar de lo que se había convertido. Zamasu tenía razón, debía dejar sus reacciones impulsivas de aislarse. Pero su compañero no entendía la vergüenza que sentía debido a la naturaleza de su cuerpo, a sus instintos. Muy en el fondo, quería protegerlo de eso. No sería capaz de tomar al kaioshin de esa manera, no lo usaría para satisfacerse. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, sintió la cabeza de Zamasu recargada en su hombro. Volteó rápidamente, los ojos grises del kaioshin veían al frente, hacia adentro del edificio. En donde yacían los cadáveres iluminados a media luz. Los cabellos blancos de Zamasu caían sobre la ropa negra de Black, creando un bello contraste. El kaioshin levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Black, provocando que este también se sonrojara.

El saiyajin miró a su compañero, el cabello de Zamasu brillaba en la luz plateada, como una suave cascada blanca sobre los relieves de la tela. Sus ojos grises se veían más cristalinos y claros de lo usual. Su fino rostro se veía realmente lindo en aquel momento, él no se recordaba así. Tal vez porque ese kaioshin que estaba con él, era otro. Era alguien con otras experiencias, con otros conocimientos, de un tiempo diferente. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan detenidamente. Black no podía ignorar lo hermoso que se veía, lo listo que era para hablar con él.

Zamasu sacó su mano debajo de la de Black y lo tomo por el brazo.

—Hay que ir a casa, está demasiado frío. — dijo Zamasu.

Black sonrió de vuelta, diciendo “si” de esa manera.

...

Zamasu ya estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando Black pasó por su puerta.

—Aún no me has dicho como me hallaste... ¿usaste tu bola de cristal? —dijo Black

Zamasu sonrió de forma traviesa y respondió:

—Te dije que eso no importaba. Además, ¿cómo sabes que tengo eso?

—No eres el único que se la pasa al pendiente del ki del otro. Sentí cuando tu ki desapareció el otro día. Y luego vi algunas de las cosas que tenías en el templo aquí.

—Es una ventaja tenerla, ¿no crees? De no haberte hallado hubieras pasado la noche en ese lugar.

—No… solo quería estar solo y despejar mi mente. Gracias por ir por mí. — dijo Black mientras se acercaba al kaioshin. Le dio un abrazo a Zamasu. Lo estrujo entre sus brazos, como si su vida dependiera de él. Recargó su cabeza en los hombros de Zamasu, absorbiendo su suave aroma… Mientras sus mejillas tocaban la tersa piel de su cuello.

Zamasu se sonrojó al sentir la piel de Black contra su cuello. Sintió su piel erizarse al sentir la respiración sobre su piel. Recargó su cabeza en Black, por un instante recordó ese abrazo que se dieron el día que se conocieron… pero este abrazo era mucho más intenso. _“¿Cómo podía deshacerse de sus sentimientos si Black tenía gestos tan tiernos como ese?”_ Black tenía problemas internos y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, en lo que le fuera posible. Y si Black jamás lo vería con amor, simplemente le ofrecería su apoyo… un afecto platónico.

—Bueno… me iré a dormir… buenas noches— dijo Black, deshaciendo el abrazo, intentando ocultar lo nervioso que se había puesto.

—Yo igual, descansa— respondió Zamasu sonriéndole a su compañero.


	10. Gracias

El tiempo estaba pasando y Black seguía luchando contra sus impulsos. Sin embargo, buscaba otras formas de distraerse e ignorar la situación. El sentimentalismo era algo demasiado simple como para permitir que eso lo retrasara en un plan que tomó tanto pensamiento y planeación. Se sentía culpable, ya que el mismo despertó ese sentimiento, en un intento de “jugar” con las debilidades de Zamasu.

Los entrenamientos juntos habían dejado de ser tan competitivos, no quería una situación semejante a aquella primera vez. Cada quien entrenaba por su lado, o mantenían cierta distancia al tener que estar más juntos durante un combate. La situación se había vuelto extraña, pues ninguno de los dos sabía si era prudente acercarse. La tensión siempre estaba presente.

Black temía por sus impulsos mortales, no quería sentirse provocado y odiaba hallarse pensando en su compañero. Zamasu tampoco quería pensar en Black cuando este no estaba, para el kaioshin, Black jamás sería capaz de sentir. El kaioshin quería convencerse de la blasfemia que era tener sentimientos románticos por un mortal. Y todo se volvía más confuso con aquellas veces que alguno de los dos tenía un gesto físico con el otro, cuando se abrazaban, cuando las manos se encontraban… las líneas parecían volverse borrosas.

…

Black y Zamasu se hallaban desayunando, planeando a que cuadrante del universo 7 irían primero.

—Antes de que llegaras, estuve en otra parte del cuadrante norte, que es donde ya no hay nada. Deberíamos terminar aquí e ir hacia el lado Este después. Según lo que sé, no son planetas con poblaciones fuertes. Así que terminaremos pronto. — dijo Black mientras comía otro pedazo de carne.

Zamasu asintió, sin decir palabra alguna. Dentro de él, la emoción por asesinar estaba brotando. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo de ver eso como un sueño lejano, estaba a un viaje de hacerlo realidad. Terminaron y salieron hacia la terraza.

—Yo teletransportaré a ambos, soy quien conoce mejor hacia dónde vamos. — dijo Black extendiendo su mano hacia el kaioshin.

Zamasu alzó su mirada para ver el rostro de su compañero, Black tenía dos dedos sobre su frente y su otra mano extendida hacia él.

—¿Qué esperas? Toma mi mano…— dijo Black levantando una ceja y acercando un poco más su mano a la de Zamasu.

El kaioshin tomó la mano de Black, _“es ridículo que me sienta nervioso por cosas como estas”_ , pensó Zamasu al colocar su mano sobre la de Black.

Llegaron al planeta destino y se soltaron de las manos. El planeta era de relieve montañoso y seco. Zamasu miró a su alrededor, todo parecía tranquilo. Sin embargo, Black señaló con un gesto que fueran hacia otro lado. Conforme avanzaban en el aire, Zamasu notó poblaciones semi urbanas. Los seres caminaban por todos lados, apurados, comunicándose en un idioma ininteligible.

Black miró hacia abajo con desprecio y comenzó a formar una esfera de energía en sus manos. Zamasu observaba… una ráfaga de emociones lo invadió al ver todo lo que ocurría en aquel lugar, tan ocupados que al parecer nadie había notado su presencia.

—Viven vidas monótonas y sin sentido, incapaces de pensar en mejorar el universo… la inteligencia que tienen solo la utilizan para el mal y la violencia. — murmuró Zamasu.

—Y por lo tanto deben morir, la justicia se relega a “deidades” incapaces de ver la realidad tal cual es. Esperanzados en seres tan primitivos…— añadió Black mientras lanzaba el ataque hacia el suelo.

Los seres voltearon hacia el cielo antes de recibir el impacto. En unos instantes, escombros volaron por doquier, gritos de terror rasgaron el aire y una muralla de llamas se levantó del suelo. Zamasu sin darse cuenta, sonrió ante la escena. Una sensación de adrenalina invadió su cuerpo… no podía creer el momento.

—Tu ve hacia aquel lado, te veré luego. — dijo Black mientras se alejaba entre las nubes de humo.

Zamasu comenzó a avanzar, y desde las alturas comenzó a lanzar ataques hacia abajo. Jamás creyó que asesinar le traería tanta satisfacción. Descendió un poco, pues la densidad del humo no dejaba ver a quienes escapaban sus ataques. Siguió asesinando a diestra y siniestra, con cada vida que arrebataba se sentía más cerca a su propósito, al cumplimiento de la justicia divina que el universo tanto necesitaba.

De pronto, un grupo de lo que parecían ser guerreros de ese planeta se aproximaron a Zamasu. Antes de que pudiera voltear hacia los individuos, estos comenzaron a atacarlo. Pero eran demasiado lentos para el kaioshin, quien logró esquivarlos con facilidad.

— ¡Arrodíllense ante su destino! ¡Lo que sea que estén planeando hacer es inútil!— gritó Zamasu.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decirnos eso?— preguntó uno de los guerreros.

—Que pregunta tan estúpida, es obvio que soy una deidad. Y mis pensamientos son mayores a lo que ustedes jamás podrían concebir. Ríndanse para que al menos tengan una muerte digna.

—¡Jamás! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si estas destruyendo un planeta? ¡Defenderemos nuestro planeta, nuestros hogares y nuestras familias!— 

—Como gusten…— respondió Zamasu mientras formaba una espada de ki en su mano.

Zamasu enfrentó sin dificultades a los guerreros, terminando con la vida de cada uno de ellos. El olor a sangre se absorbía en sus pulmones, deleitando sus deseos de justicia. Porque solo así, era posible lograr su tan soñada utopía, su universo paradisiaco, libre de males.

Mientras tanto, otro grupo de guerreros se enfrentaban a Black. Estos eran definitivamente más fuertes. Sin embargo, Black manejaba la situación bastante bien. Pero eran demasiados, tenía que estar muy atento a los movimientos de cada uno. Ya que no solo lo atacaban con energía, sino con armamento desconocido.

—No creía que parásitos como ustedes fueran tan difíciles de eliminar…— dijo Black mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía. 

— ¡No importa cuántos de nosotros tengan que morir, no dejaremos que destruyas nuestro planeta!— exclamó quien parecía ser una especie de “general”, por la insignia que llevaba en la armadura.

Black se rio de manera malvada y contestó: —Si el planeta está bien, quienes lo habitan son el problema.

La pelea continuaba y nuevos guerreros seguían llegando. Y al ritmo en que llegaban, también caían. Las habilidades del saiyajin eran superiores a las de estos. Pero llego el momento en que los más fuertes acordaron unirse para atacar a Black, el resto recibió órdenes de huir y buscar sobrevivientes.

Y justo cuando los demás se alejaban apareció Zamasu.

— ¿Iban a algún lado?— preguntó Zamasu como una burla, mientras una malvada sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Black volteo al instante en dirección a su compañero, quien parecía no haber recibido ningún rasguño. Sonrió levemente, no pudo evitarlo. Zamasu también dirigió su mirada hacia Black, sus miradas se hallaron por unos instantes. La lucha continuó, si bien los números favorecían a los habitantes de aquel planeta. El nivel de poder favorecía a Black y Zamasu. En medio de la desesperación, los guerreros pausaron para transformarse. Zamasu se había retirado un poco con el otro grupo, ya que algunos habían huido y él fue a buscarlos.

El líder del planeta se había unido a la pelea en contra de Black, se transformaron. Era la última esperanza de mantenerse con vida. Black sonrió de manera malvada.

—Háganme todo el daño que quieran, pero ninguno de ustedes es un rival adecuado. Mientras más quieran herirme, más fuerte me volveré. — dijo Black, quien había notado un cambio en el ki de esos seres.

Los tres guerreros se vieron entre ellos brevemente y luego, comenzaron a pelear. De nuevo, ninguno lograba siquiera darle un golpe a Black. El saiyajin se entretenía con el combate, sabía que cada oportunidad de pelea era benéfico para seguir desarrollando los poderes de ese cuerpo.

Sin embargo, lograron coordinarse muy bien. Y ahí fue donde Black recibió el primer golpe. Miró a su oponente y se sonrió, para luego hacerlo retroceder violentamente con una patada. Los otros dos fueron contra Black. Mientras seguía combatiendo con los dos, el tercero (quien Black creyó que había quedado inconsciente) lo atacó por la espalda. Con lo que parecía ser una especie de lanza, atravesó el costado de Black. El saiyajin abrió los ojos con furia y empuñó la lanza para sacarla de su abdomen. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, los otros dos le lanzaron fuertes ataques, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Zamasu ya había terminado con el grupo de guerreros que pretendían huir. Ahora estaba lanzando ataques al azar para destruir por completo la ciudad y a cualquier sobreviviente que hubiera quedado por ahí. De prontó, sintió el ki de Black… había disminuido. Rápidamente, fue hacia donde estaba.

El combate ahora tomaba lugar en el suelo, Black se defendía pero tenía una herida bastante grande y tenía golpes en la cara. Zamasu vió como Black se levantó y dio un grito lleno de rabia. Luego, lanzó un ataque hacia uno de los sujetos, quien cayó al suelo. A pesar de la situación, Zamasu nunca creyó que ver a Black en un combate de verdad sería tan… estimulante. Verlo usar su fuerza, su ira… su mirada fría y determinada…

Suspiró con enfado y voló hacia donde estaba la pelea.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó Zamasu repentinamente mientras veía a Black levantarse del suelo otra vez.

—No. — contestó Black, mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de sangre de los labios.

—Deja de jugar y acaba con ellos de una vez. — dijo Zamasu, mientras escuchaba los pasos de los oponentes acercarse.

—Te falta aprender sobre las peleas. Tengo que entrenar este cuerpo, este cuerpo _quiere_ pelear. No lo entenderías…

—Entiendo que tienes una herida y que estás perdiendo sangre. Hay que terminar con ellos y con lo que haya quedado de la ciudad.

Black lo miró de reojo y se preparó para seguir atacando. Zamasu se puso en posición de pelea.

—Te dije que no necesito ayuda…— dijo Black.

—No me importa. — contestó el kaioshin.

Comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, ahora las cosas estaban un poco más balanceadas, pues eran dos contra dos. Zamasu, harto de permanecer más tiempo ahí, optó por matar al guerrero que peleaba con él. Finalmente, Black hizo lo mismo.

Prosiguieron a atacar lo que quedaba de la ciudad, había algo que los unía al pelear juntos. En ver como los escombros ardían, en las chispas que flotaban, en los cadáveres que tapizaban las calles. Bajaron al suelo, el dolor en la herida de Black se había intensificado y la sangre aún no se detenía por completo. Se sentó en un trozo de concreto y comenzó a desatar la cinta roja alrededor de su cintura.

—Cúrame antes de que me desangre…— dijo Black mientras se quitaba la prenda gris.

—Eres un idiota— respondió Zamasu, mientras se acercaba a Black. —No había necesidad de que pasara esto, pudiste matarlos de una buena vez.

—Los métodos de pelea de los saiyajin son diferentes, ¿Cómo esperas que me vuelva más fuerte si no peleo, si no me hieren?

Black se levantó la playera para ver su herida, dejando su cuerpo expuesto. La sangre había manchado su ropa y su piel, algunas gotas de sangre aun bajaban por los relieves de su torso. Deslizó los dedos por su piel, manchándose de sangre.

—No es para tanto…— dijo Black.

Zamasu tragó saliva, si bien la sangre no lo hacía tan estético, la imagen del cuerpo de Black lo ponía nervioso. Sintió un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras se agachaba para estar al nivel de la herida. Sin darse cuenta, quedó estático delante de Black.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Vas a dejar que me muera?— preguntó Black, tomando la mano de Zamasu y poniéndola sobre su herida.

El tacto… su delgada mano sobre el abdomen de Black. Directamente sobre su piel, la vez pasada no había sido así. Los dos, parecían haber detenido el tiempo… los sentimientos que estaban guardados, la experiencia de pelear juntos, de hacer lo mismo por su máximo sueño… ese momento lo sellaba todo. Piel contra piel. Zamasu dejó de lado la incomodidad y lo sanó, sin mirar a Black. Evitando hallar sus ojos, concentrado únicamente en sanarlo, mirando la herida cerrar.

Al levantarse, se halló con la mano de Black… lo tomó del rostro. Apretando un poco su quijada, manchando de rojo el verde pálido. Miró dentro de los ojos grises de Zamasu, el kaioshin se sonrojó, _“¿Qué demonios le pasa a Black?”_ , pensó.

—Gracias. — susurró Black, acercó su rostro y sin pensarlo, besó al kaioshin.

Zamasu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sentía que el rostro le hervía. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así, el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía estar a punto de estallar. Y luego cerró los ojos, fue un beso cálido, suave y delicado.

Black lo besaba como si se tratara de algo muy frágil, Zamasu trataba de hallar su camino. El saiyajin se sorprendió de lo placentero que era besar, de lo bello que Zamasu era. Deslizó sus manos un poco más arriba, teniendo entre sus dedos las orejas del kaioshin así como mechones de su suave cabello.

El beso fue un tanto breve y se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes. Como siempre, Black se desasociaba cada vez más a la imagen antigua. Y vio el rostro de Zamasu, con manchas de sangre pero… tierno y bello. Las finas facciones, sus largas pestañas y sus ojos… claros y hermosos. Sus mejillas habían tomado un color rosado. Sin decir nada Black se puso de pie, se vistió y ambos se fueron de ese planeta.


	11. Otoño

Ambos regresaron a la cabaña, en silencio. Black soltó la mano del kaioshin y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Zamasu seguía en shock, seguía sin creer lo que hace unos segundos acababa de pasar. Ni siquiera se preocupó en seguir a Black, solo lo vio desaparecer en el pasillo. Se llevó los dedos hacia sus labios, realmente había sucedido… _¿Por qué? Black… ¿se sentiría bien?_

Zamasu estaba extrañamente feliz, repetía la escena una y otra vez en su mente. Jamás creyó que algo así realmente sucedería. El comportamiento de Black siempre le había hecho creer que el saiyajin era alguien totalmente insensible. _“Y yo… ¿Qué sentí? No puse ninguna resistencia, lo besé también y… mi corazón latía tan fuerte, como jamás lo había hecho.”_ , pensó Zamasu mientras tomaba asiento en la sala. Sonrío en silencio, nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Black se tiró boca abajo en la cama, _“¿¡Qué demonios acabo de hacer?!”_ se gritó a sí mismo. Apretó los puños sobre las sabanas y recordó aquella escena provocada por sus impulsos. _“Lo besé, realmente lo hice… ¿no quería hacerlo?”_ , suspiró, porque sabía que las ansias de besar a su compañero eran reales. Porque sabía que desde que soñó como poseía el cuerpo del kaioshin no había dejado de pensar en ello. Y su cuerpo se lo pedía, y recordaba lo ansioso que el deseo lo había vuelto en aquel tiempo cuando apenas había conocido de la existencia de Son Gokú. _“¿Se sentirá Zamasu de la misma manera conmigo? No, el pasó más tiempo en el templo, él no tiene ese tipo de debilidades. El sigue siendo un dios.”_

Una parte de él se odiaba por tener deseos tan bajos, mortales y vulgares. Le parecía irónico odiar a los mortales por sus actos, cuando el mismo estaba cayendo ante una de las más comunes tentaciones humanas. Otra parte, solo sentía y le llamaba hacia lo desconocido, a experimentar con su cuerpo mortal. De todas formas, tenía que acostumbrarse a vivir así.

…

Los días pasaban, ligeros y amenos. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse desde temprano y el viento era cada vez más helado. Si el beso había beneficiado de alguna manera la relación de Black y Zamasu, era que ahora el ambiente era menos tenso. Zamasu se sentía un poco más confiado a la hora de iniciar una conversación, de entrenar o incluso de acercarse. Las pláticas se podían volver unos minutos más largas, comían juntos y tomaban el té a la misma hora también. Salieron a entrenar como ya era su costumbre, cada quien por su lado. El bosque había cambiado de verde a tonos cálidos y ocres. El pasto había sido reemplazado por un crujiente suelo de hojas secas. Zamasu tomó un descanso y se sentó en el piso, hizo aparecer una botella de agua y comenzó a beberla. Black exhausto, se sentó a un lado de él y miró hacia el cielo.

—Black… sé que no quieres hablar sobre esto pero… yo sí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Black tomando la botella de agua del kaioshin.

—A esa vez… ¿Fue solo curiosidad o fue algo más?

Black miró al kaioshin de reojo, no quería contestar pero tampoco había forma de evadir la pregunta.

—No lo sé, ni yo sé porque lo hice…

— ¿Porque solo cuando te sano actúas así conmigo? No necesito eso, el afecto no tiene que ser a cambio de algo. No te pido nada, no necesito que me des nada.

—No es por eso… simplemente… pasa. Y no sé porque, por eso no quiero hablar de eso, porque no sé qué explicación darte.

Zamasu se acercó a Black un poco más y de manera sutil tocó su mano con los dedos…

—No necesitas agradecerme que te sane, o cualquier otra cosa que haga por ti. Yo lo hago porque quiero… porque accedí a venir contigo, porque se supone que debemos ser un equipo…— decía Zamasu mientras se acercaba más al saiyajin.

Black abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras veía a Zamasu tomar su mano y acercarse a su rostro. El saiyajin tomó el rostro de Zamasu y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez de una manera mucho más apasionada. Zamasu sujetó suavemente los hombros de Black mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo del beso. Ambos cerrando los ojos, queriendo entregar sus dudas el uno al otro en ese acto.

—Sabes lo mal que esta esto, ¿cierto?— dijo Black recargando su frente en la del kaioshin, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Zamasu sonrió y le dijo: — ¿Por qué? ¿Esto te parece malo a comparación de todas las normas divinas que hemos roto a causa de nuestra justicia?

—Creí que los dioses no querían esta clase de cosas, digo… tu que has estado bajo entrenamiento más tiempo que yo.

—Al diablo con eso. Suficiente tuve de normas divinas estando en entrenamiento.

— ¿Entonces?...

—Entonces nada debe cambiar, que el tiempo diga, que pase lo que sea que tenga que pasar… Tenemos mucho tiempo para resolver nuestros conflictos internos.

Black estaba sorprendido. Más que eso, por primera vez desde que había llegado su compañero se sentía más “completo”. Sus manos se entrelazaron y Zamasu le sonrió.

—No quiero que solo me des afecto cuando te sane, no tiene que ser un intercambio. Quiero que estés cerca todo el tiempo. Si no me hubieras besado aquella vez, yo seguiría pensando que eras incapaz de sentir algo por mí.

Black miró hacia sus manos y luego a las claras iris del kaioshin.

—Era incapaz de sentir y no quiero hacerlo. He visto como los mortales se debilitan con el sentimentalismo. Es un veneno disfrazado de remedio. No quiero caer, quiero aprender a controlar este cuerpo. Y… tampoco sé si siento algo por ti. Todo es muy confuso.

Al oír las palabras del saiyajin Zamasu tragó saliva y soltó la mano de Black.

— ¿Entonces a que estamos jugando?— respondió Zamasu intentando contener las lágrimas. —Hacemos algo, luego me dices que no. Luego cambias y resulta que no quieres nada…

Black se sintió mal por haberle dicho eso a Zamasu, pero era la verdad. No se sentía seguro de realmente amarlo más allá del deseo carnal.

—No estamos jugando a nada, el plan Cero Humanos es serio y nosotros también deberíamos serlo. Supongo que es mejor así Zamasu…

—Entonces ¿ni siquiera lo vas a pensar?

Black se quedó callado, realmente deseaba no haber dicho eso. No fue su intención herir así a su compañero y más aún, después del mejoramiento de su relación.

—Solo dame tiempo.

…

Regresaron a la cabaña, Black quería remediar de alguna manera lo que había dicho. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de que Zamasu si sentía algo por él y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Zamasu dejaba caer las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo, mirando hacia el piso de azulejos en la regadera. _“Jamás debí decirle nada… solo quedé como un idiota… ¿Cómo pude creer que él se sentía igual? Lo más seguro es que solo me ve como el compañero de cuarto al que le debe agradecer la sanación. Su cuerpo mortal lo ha cegado…”_ y en eso recordó, ¿sería eso?

Después de bañarse, Zamasu fue hacia a la cocina a preparar la cena. Para su sorpresa, Black se le había adelantado. La mesa estaba servida y había té recién hervido. Pero Zamasu apenas se inmutó, en otro escenario su corazón hubiese sentido mil cosas. Después de las palabras de Black, él tampoco quería sentir nada.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Zamasu con falsa apatía. —Te dije que no tienes que darme nada—

—Sí, lo sé. Pero aun así quise hacer algo por ti. Tú siempre haces casi todo en la casa. Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que llegaste y apenas hace poco fue que nos empezamos a llevar mejor, no quiero que eso se pierda.

—Si quieres que nos llevemos bien, deja de hacer este tipo de cosas. Tú sabes cómo me siento y pareces disfrutar de jugar con eso. — respondió Zamasu y tomó asiento.

Comieron su cena en silencio, Zamasu solo quería terminar su plato e irse de ahí.

—Eh estado trazando un nuevo plan, seguiremos con el cuadrante Este del Universo 7. El cuadrante norte ya está totalmente limpio… Creo que en un par de días podremos seguir con el Universo 6. — dijo Black intentando romper el silencio.

Zamasu seguía comiendo, ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Black mientras hablaba. Después de tantas comidas en donde de menos había una charla breve, Black se sentía mal ante el silencio del kaioshin.

—Dime Black… ¿Qué es lo que tu cuerpo mortal busca ahora? ¿Buscas a alguien como la esposa de Son Gokú? ¿Es por eso que “no sabes cómo te sientes”? Hay muchas allá afuera, entre los sobrevivientes debe haber alguna que sea de tu agrado. ¡Ve, y deja de jugar con lo que yo siento!— dijo Zamasu elevando su tono de voz conforme hablaba.

—Zamasu… ¿de qué hablas?

— ¡No creas que por ser un dios no entiendo que pasa! Estoy seguro que tienes acceso a las memorias de Son Gokú y recuerdas sus vivencias, ¿quieres replicar todo sobre él? ¡Hazlo! Pero no me ocultes las cosas… yo no te necesito. — exclamó el kaioshin mientras se ponía de pie. 

—Zamasu…

— ¡Ya no me digas nada Black! ¡Yo soy un dios y eventualmente se me pasará esto, tú eres mortal y vas a tener que acostumbrarte a vivir así por más absurdo que te parezca! ¡Tú me necesitas más a mí!

El kaioshin salió del comedor.

Zamasu salió hacia el balcón de su habitación, se sentía patético por sentirse así por un mortal. ¿Qué clase de dios hacía este tipo de cosas? Cerró sus ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del kaioshin. _“¿Cómo se supone que me concentre en el Plan si no puedo contener mis sentimientos?”_ miró hacia el bosque… nadie nunca le había explicado cómo manejar ese tipo de situaciones. Las hojas caían mientras el viento las hacía volar en distintas direcciones. Zamasu se sentó en el borde del balcón, mirando el atardecer. Sus propias palabras hacían eco en su mente. Porque efectivamente, él era un dios, antes de Black él nunca se había sentido así. Por un instante recordó a Gowasu… _“Tal vez si el siguiera con vida el sabría decirme que debo hacer. O me haría encontrar la respuesta correcta… O me diría que eh perdido la cabeza.”_ recargó su cabeza en la pared de la cabaña mientras el viento frío le acariciaba el rostro. Los kaioshin no conocían exactamente el concepto de “padre” o “madre”, pero los maestros para los aprendices jóvenes eran lo más cercano a eso.

Si bien Zamasu no se lamentaba de lo que le sucedió a su maestro, en situaciones como estas si sentía la necesidad de ser guiado. Zamasu sonrió, aun con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que se esforzaba en contener. _“¿Cómo reaccionaría Gowasu-sama si llegara con una duda como esa? “Gowasu-sama, creo que estoy enamorado de un mortal, de un saiyajin para ser más exactos.”_

El kaioshin se talló las lágrimas, eso no debía ser importante para un dios. Black, a pesar de todo… era un mortal con alma divina. Su cuerpo físico era el de un saiyajin. Pelear era lo indispensable y por lo que había leído, también lo era reproducirse. Con una mujer, que eventualmente le daría hijos… y a pesar de ser un “dios” Zamasu sabía que seguramente esos deseos habían pasado por la mente de su compañero. _“¿Cómo pude creer semejante estupidez si ni siquiera soy del sexo correcto? A mí me pueden gustar ciertas cosas, pero un cuerpo mortal puede cambiarlo a él.”_ , pensó Zamasu.


	12. Lluvia y Té

Black se había quedado lavando los platos, mientras hacía esto pensaba en su compañero. _“¿Debería disculparme? Después de todo, le dije la verdad, no estoy seguro si lo quiero más allá de lo que este cuerpo me pide. Me prometí no usarlo para eso. Sería más doloroso hacerlo pasar por algo que no siento. Somos superiores a trivialidades mortales, esto no tendría que ser un problema.”_

…

El Plan Cero Humanos debía continuar. Zamasu y Black habían trazado planes por separado, cubriendo más espacio en menos tiempo. Zamasu seguía molesto pero intentaba actuar con naturalidad. No dejaría que simplezas lo distrajeran de los objetivos importantes. Black se dedicaría a trabajar en su fuerza y erradicar a las resistencias terrestres. Mientras Zamasu, acababa con las otras poblaciones ajenas a la tierra. A pesar del sube y baja emocional en el cual se hallaban, su convicción por sus objetivos era más fuerte. Black decidió dejar el tema sentimental por el bien de ambos y guardó una disculpa que le parecía innecesaria. Seguían compartiendo comidas y conversaciones breves, aunque Zamasu prefería mantener el silencio.

 _“Al parecer Black tenía razón, matar mortales realmente te regresa el enfoque”_ , pensó Zamasu al llegar a la cabaña después de un largo día de pelea. Odiaba admitirlo, pero entrenar con Black lo había vuelto mucho más rápido y mejor al enfrentarse con sus oponentes. Después de tomar una ducha, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, escuchó un fuerte ruido, seguido de una luz brillante. El kaioshin se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, el cielo se había tornado espeso y gris. Las ráfagas de viento arreciaban conforme pasaba el tiempo, hasta que finalmente cayó la tormenta. Zamasu se hallaba cómodamente leyendo en la sala, con frascos de tinta a un lado para hacer anotaciones de sus lecturas.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Black regresó. Estaba escurriendo agua, sangre y rastros de tierra. Zamasu volteó hacia su compañero en cuanto lo escuchó entrar.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Zamasu.

Black asintió con la cabeza y pasó de largo hasta su habitación, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre el suelo. Zamasu se había preocupado, pero sabía que Black no estaba grave, de lo contrario le hubiera pedido que lo sanara.

…

Fue una noche difícil para el kaioshin, no estaba acostumbrado a intentar dormir en medio de una tormenta. Los truenos retumbaban por el bosque y los relámpagos iluminaban su cuarto como luces estroboscópicas. Permaneció en su cuarto a media luz, mirando hacia el techo, el día había sido cansado y solo quería dormir. Vagando en sus pensamientos, Zamasu recordó que no había visto a Black salir de su cuarto desde que llegó. Ni siquiera había salido a cenar, lo cual era muy extraño de su parte. Giró los ojos, Black era fuerte, no necesitaba preocuparse por él.

Zamasu se había levantado, tuvo un mal sueño. No pudo descansar hasta que la tormenta cesó en la madrugada. El viento seguía soplando como una ráfaga helada, anunciando más precipitaciones. Zamasu se encontraba desayunando cuando de pronto, entró Black. Se veía un tanto diferente a lo usual, su piel parecía mucho más pálida, sus ojos se veían cansados y no dejaba de estornudar.

— ¿Qué tienes Black? No te eh visto desde ayer. — dijo Zamasu mientras partía otro pedazo de comida con su cuchillo.

—Nada. Llegué exhausto ayer, Trunks ha juntado a más personas. Aun así no lograron nada contra mí, así que eso me tiene sin cuidado. — respondió Black mientras se servía una taza de té.

—No te vez bien Black ¿estás seguro que no tienes nada? Sabes que los mortales tienen muchas enfermedades. Esas personas nuevas que Trunks juntó, ¿estaban sanas? Pasaste mucho tiempo bajó lluvia también…

—La verdad no me fijé, estaba muy ocupado asesinándolos. — respondió Black, seguido de un estornudo.

—Creo que enfermaste…

—Tonterías, te veré después. — dijo Black mientras salía de la habitación.

…

Black regresó a la cabaña muy temprano, lo habían herido bastante. El dolor de cabeza que cargaba no lo había dejado concentrarse y Trunks le había surcado la piel con su espada. Las heridas ardían y sangraban conforme Black caminaba hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Estaba lloviznando y se escuchaban truenos de manera esporádica. La cabaña estaba sola, Zamasu aún no había regresado. Black estaba muy débil como para intentar buscar su ki. El saiyajin se quitó la playera e intentó curar las heridas con las pocas cosas que halló en el botiquín del baño.

…

Zamasu regresó ya tarde, había pasado al templo en el Universo 10 por té medicinal, sabía que Black estaba enfermo y no estaba seguro si las medicinas humanas serían suficientes. Entró a la cabaña, todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia contra el techo. Sintío el ki de Black, _“vaya, nunca llega antes que yo y está muy débil”_ , pensó Zamasu. Rápidamente fue hacia la habitación de Black, la puerta estaba abierta y había sangre seca en la perilla. El cuerpo de Black descansaba sobre el colchón, ni siquiera se había tapado, solo estaba ahí, como si hubiese perdido la consciencia sin darse cuenta. Zamasu se asustó un poco. Al acercarse a Black notó que su piel estaba llena de heridas y golpes, la respiración de Black era un poco irregular y estaba temblando. Dejó los frascos de té sobre la mesa de noche y colocó sus manos sobre Black, su piel estaba muy caliente.

El saiyajin entreabrió los ojos al darse cuenta que sus heridas habían cerrado. Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza y los escalofríos no se habían ido.

—Tenías razón— murmulló Black, sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó Zamasu.

—Un poco antes de llegar a la ciudad me comenzó a doler la cabeza, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Desde ayer me duele el cuerpo, pero supuse que era normal, porque no te había pedido que me sanaras. Cuando empecé a pelear con Trunks los dolores se intensificaron. En momentos me sentía muy débil y estornudaba mucho. Eso me dejó en desventaja. Trunks me hirió bastante durante la pelea pero logré escapar. No puedo creer que me enfermé…

—Bueno, y ¿ahora cómo te sientes? Tu piel está muy caliente, creo que tienes fiebre.

—Con menos dolor, pero lo demás sigue igual. Sé que no puedes sanarme cuando se trata de enfermedades.

Zamasu bajó la mirada, era cierto. Black se veía mucho más enfermo que en la mañana.

—Hay que curarte, no puedes seguir así. Eh leído que algunas enfermedades humanas son más intensas en los saiyajin. Así que deberías empezar por cambiarte la ropa y hay que buscar medicinas. — dijo Zamasu, mientras tomaba los frascos que había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Me siento demasiado cansando, no creo poder acompañarte a la ciudad por medicina. —dijo Black levantándose de la cama. —Pero por aquí había un mapa…—continuo mientras buscaba en sus cajones.

Mientras buscaba, Zamasu fijaba su mirada en los frascos, pensando en si sería suficiente lo que había llevado. Cuando levantó la mirada, Black se estaba quitando la ropa para cambiarse. Su rostro se sonrojó y volvió a fijar su mirada en los frascos.

—Ahí está— dijo Black y le lanzó el mapa al kaioshin.

Zamasu se vio obligado a levantar la mirada para atrapar el mapa. Black estaba terminando de vestirse. Se había puesto un conjunto de tela suave y negra y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

—Ahí está la simbología del mapa, las cruces indican donde están las farmacias. Espero que los humanos no hayan saqueado todo…

—Antes de ir por medicina, se te tiene que bajar la fiebre. Iré a preparar esto. —dijo Zamasu y salió de la habitación.

Después de un rato, el kaioshin regresó a la habitación. Black se había vuelto a dormir. Zamasu tocó su frente, seguía con fiebre. Puso las cosas en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama. No podía evitar preocuparse, tenía que curar a Black. Remojó el pañuelo en el tazón de agua que había llevado y lo exprimió. Movió un poco a Black y este se despertó.

— ¿Para qué es eso?— preguntó Black.

—Para que te baje la fiebre…si esto no funciona vas a tener que bañarte

— ¿¡Qué?! Hace demasiado frío, olvídalo.

—Cállate…—susurró Zamasu mientras ponía el termómetro en la boca de Black. —Necesito saber cuántos grados de temperatura tienes.

Después de que el termómetro sonó, Zamasu colocó la compresa sobre la frente del saiyajin.

—Mantén eso ahí— indicó el kaioshin mientras servía una taza de té. —Pasé al templo por algo de té medicinal, esperemos que te sirva de algo… — continúo él, y le dio la taza a Black.

Mientras Black tomaba su té, Zamasu acomodaba las compresas frías sobre la frente de su compañero.

—Gracias— dijo Black, soltando un estornudo.

—No me agradezcas nada, el plan no puede continuar si estás enfermo. Lo hago por eso.

—No quiero que sigas enfadado conmigo, sé que lo estás.

—Black, no quiero hablar más de eso.

—De acuerdo, no hablaré de eso. ¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa? Ya tiene rato que no platicamos…

—Sigue remojando la compresa, iré a hacer algo para que comas.

—No tengo hambre.

Zamasu exhaló enfadado y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

—No sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí — dijo Black —Por lo que sé, Son Gokú murió de una enfermedad, ¿crees que sea eso?

—No seas tonto, Son Gokú murió de una enfermedad del corazón. Lo tuyo parece más una enfermedad respiratoria. Y tus síntomas empezaron después de que regresaste de matar al grupo de humanos, ellos te contagiaron.

Eventualmente, la fiebre de Black bajó y Zamasu salió de la habitación para preparar la cena. Hizo algo ligero para ambos y regresó al cuarto de Black.

—No tienes que hacer todo esto si no quieres…— dijo Black tomando la bandeja con comida.

—Quiero hacerlo. — respondió Zamasu.

La comida en la cama fue un gesto que ablandó el corazón de Black. No solo se sentía terrible por su estado de salud, sino porque con cada acción recordaba el corazón herido de Zamasu. A Black le importaba pero ya no sabía que es lo que quería. Atesoraba todo lo que su compañero hacía por él, porque nunca nadie se había ocupado por él de esa manera. Lo atendía sin esperar nada y él lo había hecho enojar. Platicaron un poco durante la comida, fue una plática un poco más animada a pesar de cómo se sentían los dos. Las horas habían pasado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. 

—Bueno Black, ya es tarde… creo que deberías descansar. Yo iré a buscar las medicinas.

— ¿Crees que sea necesario? Ya no me siento tan mal.

—No puedes quedarte así. La fiebre bajó, pero aún no estás bien.

—Zamasu!— exclamó Black antes de que el kaioshin saliera de la habitación.

— ¿Qué?

—Gracias por todo. Haces tanto por mí y yo no eh sabido ser reciproco. Discúlpame, no te merezco.

Zamasu solo lo miró por unos segundos y cerró la puerta. 


	13. Medicina

El kaioshin sobrevolaba las silenciosas calles húmedas de la ciudad. Los edificios parecían todos iguales, unos más derrumbados que otros. Sostenía su bola de cristal cerca de él, y en su otra mano miraba una vez más el mapa. Descendió, y entró al establecimiento, no parecía tener nada que pudiera servirle. Caminó entre los pequeños pasillos intentando hallar algo que le fuese útil.

Al parecer los humanos de las resistencias habían saqueado la mayor parte de las medicinas que servían, un frasco tras otro, solo podía leer componentes farmacéuticos inútiles. Continuo su búsqueda en lugares más alejados a la ciudad, seguramente ahí habría más posibilidades de encontrar los medicamentos que necesitaba.

Regresó a la cabaña casi al amanecer. La lluvia había cesado, pero la temperatura había descendido bastante. Podía ver las pequeñas nubes de vapor que emanaba su respiración. La cabaña se sentía cálida a pesar de las condiciones exteriores, el kaioshin estaba por subir a las escaleras cundo de pronto, una luz rojiza proveniente de la sala llamó su atención. Era Black, estaba recostado cerca de la chimenea sobre unos almohadones. Zamasu sonrió ante la escena, le parecía muy lindo ver a Black de esa manera. Dejó los medicamentos sobre la mesa de centro y se arrodilló a un lado de Black. Removió algunos mechones de cabello sobre la frente del saiyajin, seguía caliente. Zamasu se quedó unos segundos así, verlo tan de cerca era hipnotizante. Era inevitable no sentirse cautivado por los rasgos de su compañero.

Black abrió los ojos y miró a Zamasu frente a él, su mano fría se sentía bien sobre su piel caliente. Sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la del kaioshin.

—Estás helado…— murmulló Black.

—Y tú sigues con fiebre…— respondió Zamasu. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tomé un baño, la fiebre se me quitó por un rato. Pero seguía sintiendo mucho frío y me dolía la cabeza, así que baje y prendí la chimenea.

—Hallé las medicinas, buscaré información de cómo debo administrarlas.

Zamasu regresó a la sala con otro tazón de agua, telas para hacer compresas y las medicinas. Black se tomó las pastillas y volvió a recostarse.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó el saiyajin mientras veía a Zamasu verter una especie de pasta aromática en un platito. 

—Se supone que es para descongestionar tus vías respiratorias… y… tengo que poner esto en tu pecho…— dijo Zamasu un poco nervioso.

Black se quitó la camisa y se reclinó sobre los almohadones en la alfombra. La mano de Zamasu temblaba mientras se deslizaba sobre la piel de Black. Sentía su calor, su respiración, su pulso… los relieves de su musculatura. Era como acariciar marfil. Conforme sus dedos viajaban por el pecho de Black, la cara del kaioshin tomaba un color rosado. Black observaba la mano de su compañero sobre su piel, los delgados dedos del kaioshin se movían de una forma delicada y cuidadosa a pesar de que temblaban ligeramente.

—No te pongas nervioso…— dijo Black.

—No lo estoy. — replicó Zamasu, evitando la mirada del saiyajin.

— ¿Fue difícil hallar las medicinas?

—Algo, la mayoría de las farmacias no tenían nada. Los humanos se han llevado gran parte de las cosas.

La mano de Zamasu subió al cuello de Black, acortando la distancia entre los dos. Black no dejaba de observar al kaioshin. A pesar de que lo negara, sabía que este se hallaba nervioso. Black miraba los ojos grises de su compañero, concentrados, esforzándose en no mirar a ningún otro lado. La blanca cabellera que en ratos, acariciaba su piel, debido al movimiento. El kaioshin lucía hermoso a la luz de las flamas, que proyectaban sombras cambiantes sobre toda la sala. Con cada toque de las manos del kaioshin, la piel de Black se erizaba. Su respiración se agitaba y su cuerpo respondía al sentir el roce de su piel.

Black tomó la mano del kaioshin suavemente, guiándola por la piel de su cuello. Zamasu dejó que Black llevara su mano por donde él quisiera, miraba sus dedos cruzar la quijada del saiyajin y subir hasta su mejilla. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Black.

—Te besaría si no estuviera tan enfermo…— susurró Black.

Zamasu se mantuvo en silencio, él quería ser besado. A pesar de todo, ansiaba sentir a Black tan cerca otra vez. Black le besó la mano con delicadeza. Zamasu quería quitar su mano, pero un deseo inconsciente se lo impidió. Un crujido de la leña ante las flamas lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Black, hay que bajar la fiebre… — dijo Zamasu apartándose del saiyajin.

Zamasu tomó en sus manos el tazón de agua y las telas, se sentó a un lado de Black frente a la chimenea. Black se acostó, colocando su cabeza en el regazo de su compañero. El kaioshin se sorprendió, pero siguió con lo suyo. Colocó la compresa sobre la frente de Black, fue inevitable evitar su penetrante mirada.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí?— preguntó Black mientras Zamasu lo miraba.

—No lo sé. Pero es obvio que no te importa, no sé por qué insistes en esto.

—Me importas, por eso pregunto. ¿Crees que busco emular totalmente a Son Gokú? ¿Crees que a pesar de ser una deidad buscaría a una vil mortal?

—Sé que eres una deidad, pero nada cambia que tu cuerpo sea mortal. Y está bien, yo como dios no debí pensar que yo…

—Pero tú eres el único que me puedes entender, el único que está aquí… el único que estará conmigo siempre… tu alma y la mía son iguales.

El corazón de Zamasu se sentía muy confundido, pero latía con fuerza ante las palabras de Black.

—Puedo notar tu interés por aquello que Son Gokú era. Sé que estar en su cuerpo puede cambiarte, míranos… se supone que somos uno y las diferencias no dejan de aparecer. No es fácil asimilarte o entenderte, porque a pesar de que nuestras almas se parezcan nuestros cuerpos son totalmente distintos. Veo una cara que no es la mía, una voz que no me pertenece… e incluso tu mirada parece distinta.

—Comprendo. — respondió Black. —Y yo me siento igual cuando te veo, cuando me veo a mi mismo en el espejo. Sé que estar en este cuerpo muchas veces me pone en situaciones que tú no puedes entender. Pero, a pesar de todo… aquí estas.

—No puedo dejar que mueras— respondió Zamasu en un tono un poco más vacilante.

—Cuando yo estaba solo, las heridas graves tardaban en sanar. Los primeros días aquí, pensaba que sería bueno tener a un compañero conmigo. Y ahora que te tengo, siento que no te eh tratado como mereces. Lo siento.

Zamasu se mantuvo en silencio, mientras volvía a cambiar la compresa en la frente de Black.

—Es como si peleara conmigo mismo. A veces me siento patético, por querer lo que quiero. Porque llego a sentirme tan sucio como los humanos. Y me alejo de ti, porque no quiero inmiscuirte en dilemas banales. No quiero que simplezas obstaculicen nuestro plan. Pero ahora, tampoco quiero herirte. Mi cuerpo mortal no cambia aquello que me gusta… ¿Te eh contado que maté a la familia de Son Gokú? ¿Crees que si realmente quisiera mimetizar todo sobre él, lo habría hecho? Solo quiero todo su poder, lo demás no me interesa.

—Te veía tan entusiasmado, que me parecía que sí. Eh leído sobre cómo actúan los cuerpos y la memoria genética… es algo posible

—En cuanto realicé el cambio de cuerpo me aseguré de acabar con ellos. Sus cuerpos quedaron tendidos en aquel campo… fueron objetivos muy fáciles de eliminar.

—Los asesinaste… ¿Qué pasó con tu otro cuerpo?

—También lo asesiné, y con el… siento que asesiné a una parte de mí. Imagina hacerle eso a tu propio cuerpo. A veces siento que me pierdo, entre la identidad de Son Gokú y la de Zamasu.

—Te eh dicho que deseo ayudarte… ya no estás solo.

—Y tú tampoco lo estás. Ninguno de los debería sentirse así, nunca más.

Las palabras de Black eran sinceras y Zamasu lo notaba en el tono de su voz y en su mirada. El kaioshin acarició los cabellos de Black y los dos sonrieron.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto te aqueja? ¿Qué hace que te alejes de mí?— susurró Zamasu mientras seguía corriendo sus dedos entre la espesa cabellera de Black.

—Cuando Son Gokú apareció… un lado de mí despertó. Y creo que lo mismo ha ocurrido contigo. Zamasu, yo elegí este cuerpo para nosotros. Un cuerpo digno de los dioses. No quería mancharte de mis deseos mortales, mejor me alejaba. Según yo te ‘protegía’ y terminé hiriéndote. ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

—No sé. Sólo sé que me agrada estar contigo, que me hiere que te alejes o me repelas. Que quiero estar para ti cuando lo necesites y… que los dioses no se enferman con facilidad…— respondió Zamasu, inclinándose, plantando un beso en los labios de Black. —No hay que dejar que algo como esto sea exclusivamente mortal. — dijo Zamasu, separándose de Black.

—Tampoco sé que siento, pero ya no te quiero lejos. — respondió Black.


	14. Juntos

Zamasu abrió los ojos, se cubrió con las cobijas que se hallaban desacomodadas sobre él. El clima se estaba volviendo más frío conforme avanzaban las semanas, afortunadamente Black ya estaba mejor. Volteó a su lado donde se hallaba durmiendo el saiyajin, una leve sonrisa se dibujó sobre el rostro del kaioshin. Le era irónico que alguien tan fuerte pudiera ser debilitado por algo tan pequeño como los microorganismos. Sin embargo, entendía que esa ironía era una parte innata de su ser.

Intentó seguir durmiendo, pero le fue imposible. Permaneció acostado, mirando hacia el techo, envuelto en la calidez de los cobertores. Black se movió en su sueño, acercándose un poco más a él. A pesar de ciertas situaciones, a Zamasu le estaba agradando dormir junto a su compañero. Lo que había iniciado como una excusa para mantener vigilia sobre Black se había vuelto una tierna constante.

…

En los días en que la enfermedad de Black se había agravado, el kaioshin había dormido en el sillón de la recamara del saiyajin. Había recorrido el sillón cerca de la cama de Black para darle los medicamentos que necesitara durante la noche, cerciorarse de que la temperatura de Black no aumentara o simplemente hacerle compañía cuando la tos no lo dejaba dormir. A veces charlaban largas horas en las madrugadas mientras tomaban té, entendiéndose mejor, sabiendo conectarse el uno con el otro.

Asimismo, Zamasu pudo comprobar que efectivamente, los medicamentos terrestres eran poco efectivos tratándose de un saiyajin. Servían, pero tardaban mucho en provocar un efecto. Por lo tanto, la condición de Black tomó más tiempo.

Una noche, mientras Black había terminado de tomar las medicinas, al ver al kaioshin cabecear mientras intentaba mantener su lectura Black le dijo:

—Si gustas puedes retirarte a dormir, haces demasiado por mí. Ya no me siento tan mal, sé que eres un dios pero debes descansar, aunque sea un poco.

—Puedo mantenerme despierto y si quisiera, ya me hubiera dormido. No te preocupes.— contestó Zamasu.

Black se había quedado dormido, pero al despertar unas horas después, notó que el kaioshin se había quedado dormido, recargando su cabeza en la orilla de la cama. Zamasu era muy terco, así que decidió tomarlo y subirlo al colchón. El kaioshin apenas si se movió al tacto. Al despertar se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Black, sonrío y se sentó en la cama. Había dormido muy tranquilamente y ante el clima, la compañía de Black lo mantenía tibio. Miró a Black y sonrió, jamás creyó que compartir la cama con alguien sería algo tan… ¿agradable? Tomó entre sus dedos algunos cabellos de Black, a pesar de que odiaba saber que la salud de su compañero no era buena, acciones como esas le suavizaban emociones que no sabía que era capaza de sentir.

…

—No sé si deba agradecerte por subirme a la cama…— dijo Zamasu mientras los dos desayunaban.

El saiyajin sonrió ante las palabras de Zamasu.

—No te hubieras ido a tu cuarto y no creo que estar en el sillón sea cómodo, parte de ti ya estaba sobre la cama. Solo te hice el favor de acomodarte. —respondió Black. 

Y así, después de ese día, se había vuelto una costumbre dormir juntos. Esa misma noche Black invitó a Zamasu a dormir con él de nuevo. Zamasu accedió, después de todo, la confianza entre ambos se profundizaba cada vez más. Se mantenían un tanto distantes, pero conforme avanzaba la noche, sus cuerpos se acercaban. 

Zamasu dormía de manera intermitente, pues tenía un sueño ligero cuando no se hallaba cansado. Se percataba de cuando Black se levantaba para ir al baño, cuando tosía, cuando necesitaba ir a sacudirse la nariz. Y despertaba para que Black tomara sus medicinas de manera puntual. Todo ese proceso los había envuelto en una dinámica de cuidar el uno del otro, de una manera mucho más cercana a lo que cualquier batalla allá afuera pudiese lograr.

…

Una de aquellas noches, en la penumbra de la habitación Black volteó hacia el lado del kaioshin, quedando los dos de frente.

—Cuando me recupere, tenemos que ponernos al corriente con todo lo que no hemos hecho. — dijo Black.

—Sí, supongo que Trunks y los demás humanos han de creer que se han librado de su destino.

—Sí, el plan es importante, pero me refiero a _otras_ cosas…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cosas de mortales— respondió Black con una sonrisa traviesa.

Zamasu se sonrojó fuertemente ante la respuesta de Black pero fue casi imperceptible debido a la escasa iluminación.

—Eres un atrevido. — contestó Zamasu.

—Sólo si tú quieres, no haría nada que no quisieras.

— ¿Entonces las cosas dependen de mí?— replicó Zamasu en un tono vacilante.

—Yo dependo de ti. — respondió Black, mientras miraba directamente las iris grises de Zamasu.

El kaioshin acarició la mejilla de Black en un acto casi inconsciente, saber que para su compañero él lo era todo, era un título que no sabía que tenía.

—Para mí, eres mucho más que solo “algo”, con lo que puedo satisfacerme Zamasu. Eres mi compañero, eres con el único que compartiré el universo una vez que el plan concluya. Eres quien me sana y me cuida. Por eso, jamás sobrepondría mis necesidades a lo que eres para mí. — añadió el saiyajin

El corazón de Zamasu latía y emanaba un calor recomfortante ante las palabras de Black. El saiyajin se hallaba igual, no sabía si había dicho demasiado o si ese no era un buen momento para expresarse. Se mantuvieron en silencio los dos, sin que la delgada mano del kaioshin se apartara del rostro de Black.

Zamasu se acercó más a Black y se recargó en su pecho. Black deslizó sus dedos entre los blancos cabellos de Zamasu.

—Te dije que este cuerpo lo elegí para nosotros…— susurró Black, respirando el aroma de la cabellera del kaioshin. Todos sus sentidos parecían agudizarse cuando tenía a Zamasu tan cerca.

…

Black se despertó y vio a Zamasu a un lado de él, aún acostado.

—Buenos días— murmulló Black, recargándose en Zamasu aún sin despabilarse por completo.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste?— respondió Zamasu volteando hacia él.

—Creo que ya me siento bien— replicó soltando un bostezo —Hace frío…— añadió el saiyajin colocando su brazo sobre Zamasu. Era fácil recorrer el delgado cuerpo del kaioshin con sus brazos.

—Si… por eso aún no eh salido de la cama. — dijo Zamasu, mientras sentía el abrazo de Black apretar suavemente su cuerpo contra el de él.

Black sintió la mano de Zamasu sobre su brazo, creyó que tal vez lo iba a mover, sin embargo, solo fue para acariciarlo.

—Me alegra que ya te hayas curado, desde ayer ya te vi mejor.— dijo Zamasu plantando un beso en la frente de Black.

A pesar de que Black siempre se sentía fuerte e invencible era solo en la intimidad de la cabaña, en donde se sentía “vulnerable”. La presencia de Zamasu lo volvía débil, en el sentido de que solo el kaioshin era capaz de evocar sentimientos tan humanos en él. Era ahí donde podía demostrar su ser sin sentirse menos como deidad, pues sabía que Zamasu siempre lo comprendería. Y en esa mañana, ahí con Zamasu entre sus brazos se sintió completo, acompañado y amado. Se dio cuenta de que su planteamiento inicial (de que el amor era algo que te volvía débil) era un tanto relativo.

El hecho de que Zamasu fuera tan importante para él, solo le daba más propósito a sus planes, lo hacían querer pelear y reivindicar el cuerpo que había poseído. Lo hacían querer alcanzar la meta del plan más rápido… para que solo fueran ellos dos. Black tomó el rostro de Zamasu en sus manos y lo besó, lo besó profundamente, por varios minutos. Acariciaba el rostro del kaioshin, bajaba a su cuello, a sus hombros, besaba sus clavículas, solo deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Crees que con esto se nos quite el frío?— preguntó Black mientras removía algunos cabellos del rostro de Zamasu.

Zamasu sonrió y solo levantó una ceja, para después jalar al saiyajin hacia él. Black comenzó a deslizar sus manos bajo la ropa del kaioshin, recorriendo los relieves de su delgado cuerpo. Zamasu temblaba ligeramente ante el tacto de Black, ya que a pesar de que era algo placentero, era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso.

El pulso de Black comenzó a acelerarse y sentía su cuerpo excitarse al tocar y sentir las manos de Zamasu sobre él. Aunque también percibía a Zamasu un poco nervioso. 

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?— preguntó Black.

—No, es solo que… no estoy acostumbrado a esto. Tampoco es algo que me desagrade, me gusta estar así contigo.

—No te pongas nervioso, esto también es nuevo para mí. — respondió Black dándole un beso en la frente a Zamasu. —Tu solo dime… no quiero que te sientas incómodo.

Zamasu abrazó a Black y besó su hombro.

—Creo que por ahora esto basta. — dijo Zamasu, recargando su cabeza en Black.


	15. Noche de Invierno

Habían pasado semanas desde que Black se había recuperado. Salir a pelear había ido disminuyendo, conforme el clima de la tierra se volvía más hostil. Las noches eran largas y frías, los días nublados. Caía nieve cada vez con mayor frecuencia, los sobrevivientes veían partir a más miembros de la resistencia al no poderse proteger efectivamente contra el frío. Los esfuerzos de los grupos se concentraban en que las personas no murieran de hambre o hipotermia.

Black y Zamasu lo veían como una oportunidad de darles a los humanos una falsa esperanza. Un tiempo de aparente calma, así todos bajarían la guardia. Ellos continuaban con el Plan Cero Humanos a miles de años luz de distancia, acercándose a su tan deseada utopía.

Una de esas noches, cayó una fuerte tormenta de nieve. El viento era gélido y el paisaje apenas era visible tras aquella cortina blanca.

—Deberíamos quedarnos en casa unos días — sugirió Zamasu, mientras servía el té.

—Tienes razón, no quisiera volver a enfermar— contestó Black — Además si nosotros no matamos a esas escorias, seguramente el frío lo hará. Iré por más leña para la chimenea.

Mientras Black atizaba el fuego, Zamasu llegó a la sala con almohadones y cobijas para poder recostarse al reconfortante calor de la chimenea.

—Mi cuerpo no suele reaccionar mucho ante el clima, pero debo admitir que hoy está demasiado frío— dijo el kaioshin mientras se acurrucaba en el suelo.

—Ni siquiera tenemos ropa apropiada para el clima— replicó Black entre risas. Tomó asiento a un lado de Zamasu.

—Pero tú siempre estás cálido— susurró el kaioshin mientras se levantaba para poder abrazar a Black.

En efecto, el cuerpo del saiyajin se sentía mucho más tibio. Lo abrazó suavemente, frotando sus manos en su cuerpo. Black tomó una cobija y cubrió a su compañero. Se quedaron en silencio uno minutos. Abrazados frente a las flamas, escuchando al viento silbar con fuerza.

—Me gusta estar contigo— dijo Black suavemente, acercando al kaioshin a su pecho.

Zamasu se acercó aún más y besó suavemente el cuello de Black. El saiyajin entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo los suaves labios acariciar su piel. Zamasu quería avanzar más, no por el frío… su cuerpo ansiaba tener a Black más cerca. Deslizó sus manos bajo su playera, Black se sobresaltó ante el tacto del kaio.

—Necesitas un suéter— dijo Black, a modo de broma.

—Te necesito a ti…— respondió el.

Black selló sus labios con los de su compañero, se besaron suavemente. Conforme pasaban los minutos, los besos se volvían más intensos y las caricias, más apasionadas. El saiyajin recostó a Zamasu sobre las cobijas tendidas en el suelo, mientras seguía besando el bonito rostro del kaioshin. A pesar del frío, Black comenzó a desvestir a Zamasu.

Sus manos parecían calentarse con el roce de su piel. Acariciaba el delgado abdomen de su compañero, bajando sus manos cada vez más. Un ligero rubor comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Zamasu. Asimismo, el kaioshin se dio a la tarea de desvestir al saiyajin. Ambos estaban semidesnudos, tirados entre frazadas. Buscando calor para sus cuerpos, para sus almas.

Black estaba cada vez más excitado, su cuerpo deseaba a Zamasu. El frío parecía desvanecerse ante la llama que se encendía en ambos. Besos intensos, caricias cada vez más bruscas, suaves tirones de pelo.

— ¿Crees estar listo ahora?— preguntó Black, colocándose sobre él.

Zamasu tomó el rostro del saiyajin y lo besó, luego asintió con la cabeza.

Dejaron a sus cuerpos ser guiados por el intenso deseo guardado durante tanto tiempo. La temperatura de la sala comenzó a subir, no solo por el calor que emanaba la chimenea, sino también por los cuerpos uniéndose delante de ella.

El frío había pasado a segundo plano con el candor del momento, el kaioshin gemía suavemente al sentir los besos de Black sobre sus clavículas y su pecho. Recorría lentamente la piel de Zamasu con sus labios mientras este lo acariciaba. Llegó hasta los muslos de Zamasu en donde se detuvo para terminar de desprenderlo de toda su ropa. La respiración de ambos se agitaba cada vez más.

—Intentaré ir lento— exhaló Black mientras acariciaba las piernas de Zamasu.

El kaioshin soltó un quejido y cerró los ojos al sentir al saiyajin deslizarse en él. Black estaba impaciente, pero no quería lastimar a Zamasu. Aunque fuera inmortal, sabía que su compañero no era inmune al dolor. Poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando de gemidos de placer masculino.

—Ngh…. Black… ahhh…

Zamasu envolvía sus piernas alrededor de Black, sincronizando el compás de sus caderas. Apretaba con sus manos los hombros del saiyajin al sentir esa placentera presión entre sus muslos. Miraba el rostro de Black entre besos, sonrojado y complacido. El saiyajin recordó aquel sueño, la imagen de Zamasu era aún más bella de lo que pudo proyectar su inconsciente.

Su tersa piel verde brillaba con un aura dorada ante la tenue luz de las flamas, las gotitas de sudor corrían por su rostro como diamantina liquida. Su figura delicada moviéndose ante los estímulos de su cuerpo. Los claros ojos grises que resplandecían y se cerraban con éxtasis con cada embestida.

El ímpetu de Black era alimentado por los gemidos de Zamasu. Escapaban suaves de su boca, pronunciado su nombre de una manera deliciosa. Black acarició los labios del kaioshin con sus dedos, agradeciendo tan placentera melodía.

—Me encantas… nghh… ahh…— susurró Black en el oído del kaioshin mientras aceleraba sus movimientos.

Zamasu sentía sin habla, contestó tomando el rostro de Black para besarlo. El saiyajin tomaba con fuerza las caderas de Zamasu, haciéndolas subir y bajar en una erótica danza. Sus cuerpos unidos en uno solo, culminando en una _‘petite mort’_ hasta entonces, desconocida para ambos. Zamasu aferraba sus manos con más fuerzas. Extasiado, pudo sentir el tibio líquido derramarse en él. Nunca se habían sentido tan aliviados y exhaustos al mismo tiempo. Livianos, temblando… de frío y de placer. Black se recostó a un lado de Zamasu, besando suavemente los hombros desnudos del kaioshin.

—Estás temblando…— susurró Black mientras cubría a Zamasu con un frazada.

—Estoy bien…— respondió sonriendo.

Sellaron el momento con un último beso. El frío avanzaba lento sobre sus cuerpos tibios y sudados. Black besó suavemente de Zamasu y se recargó en el pecho del kaioshin.

—Creo que te amo Black— dijo Zamasu, casi susurrando.

— ¿Crees?— preguntó el saiyajin sonriendo de manera traviesa.

— ¿Tú me amas?— replicó el kaioshin, acariciando el cabello de su compañero.

—Creo que sí— contestó Black.

Sonrieron ante sus palabras vacilantes para luego recostarse sobre los desacomodados almohadones. La chimenea ya se estaba apagando, pero se mantenían cálidos abrazando sus cuerpos.

—De esto nos privan a los dioses…— murmuró Black.

—Menos mal que no pensamos como ellos— respondió Zamasu.


End file.
